How to Get the Girl
by 4everawriter
Summary: Austin Moon thought the bet would be simple. All he had to do was get the new girl to fall for him within two weeks. Once the job was done, the money was his and he could go on living his life. Just like every other girl he's ever been with. One problem: Ally Dawson wasn't just any girl.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack with a new story! As most of you guys know from my other stories, I make it that Austin and Ally are already friends. But I thought that I could make this one different and make our favorite blond the bad boy for once :) **

**This idea randomly popped into my head when I was writing the next chapter of 'Wingman: Austin's POV'. And somehow, I was lying in bed when I thought about how many possibilities I could have with this story. Then BAM! The next thing I knew, I had the first chapter typed out on paper ;) So we'll see how this would go :D I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**ALLY'S POV**

_The new girl. _I hardly stepped foot into the school and I was already labeled.

"Hey, look it's the new girl." The same sentence has been processing through my ears ever since my dad dropped me off. Annoying? Yes. Insulting? Definitely. I had a name, but apparently none of them cared to ask for it.

I tried to respond to everyone with a smile, but honestly, after the first few hundred times of hearing it, it started to annoy the living out of me.

Sighing, I adjusted the book bag that was slowly sliding off my shoulder. I drew my attention towards the signs that were plastered on the wall. _Nurse. Gym. Band Room. _I let out a small huff of air in frustration.

"They should have maps in this place," I muttered under my breath.

My decision of coming to school ten minutes earlier came to good use as I spent my time wandering down the hallways. Marino High was _huge. _Much bigger than any other school I've been to. And trust me, I've attended a lot.

I let out a deep breath. Jumping from town to town, moving from school to school within every year wasn't necessarily my idea of the 'high school experience'. It's been hard, but I couldn't complain.

New York City… Philadelphia… Los Angeles... Chicago… And now Miami could finally be added onto the list. My dad owns Sonic Boom, the chain of never-ending music stores around the county. Naturally, work would call for him constantly, resulting in moving our small family wherever it's needed.

_"Ally-gator, I know all this change has been really hard for you," _I almost heard my dad say. _"But I need you to cope with us just for a little longer. I promise you, Miami will be and stay our home for a long time." _

_ Not feeling like home yet, _I couldn't help but think.

"Hey," a voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

I jumped hard, spinning around to see a Latina grinning at me apologetically. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, noticing my reaction. "I just saw you staring at the wall and I thought you were going through a mental breakdown or something."

A small laugh escaped out of my mouth. "Thanks for the concern," I told her, biting my lip to hide a smile. "I'm fine. Just… have a lot on my mind."

The Latina nodded understandingly. There was a short pause before realization seemed to hit her. "Oh!" she said, a light bulb going off in her head. She pointed at me. "You're the new girl, right?" And there it was.

My smile slowly became forced. I nodded. "Yeah," I said. I shifted uncomfortably. "So…look, it was really nice to meet you…."

"Trish."

"…Trish, but I really need to go now."

I took a step forward when Trish stopped me. "You know, if you want, I can show you around the school," she said. "I mean, I know how hard it is to navigate around this building. Wherever you need to go, I'll bring you there."

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

Trish nodded. "So where to?" she acted like the matter was settled.

"Look, it's really nice for you to offer, but you don't have to-"

"But I want to," Trish insisted.

I looked at her apprehensively. She smiled. "I'll take that as a yes," she grinned, grabbing me by the arm as she dragged me down the hallway. "I'm guessing you were directed to go to the main office to pick up your schedule, right?"

Opening my mouth to protest, she stopped me again. "Don't even try and stop me," she said. "I'm going to take you there whether you like it or now. I can't have you wandering down the hallways, being late on your first day."

She did have a good point. Before I could agree, Trish nearly yanked my arm off, turning sharply around a corner. As we half-stumbled, half-ran down the hallway, I let out a deep breath. Five minutes into the school, and something already told me that this year was going to be different.

* * *

**AUSTIN'S POV**

_Tap. Tap tap tap. Bang. Tap. Bang bang. _"Do you have to do that?"

I looked up, my hand mid-way from giving my metal seat another hit. Miss Hicks, the school's secretary, stared at me pointedly, her gaze drifting away from the oh-so-interesting computer screen. "What?" I asked innocently.

Miss Hicks frowned at me. "What's your name, boy?" she asked, looking at me as if I was a piece of trash she casually decided to kick out into the streets.

To be honest, I was surprised that she didn't recognize me, taking that the trips to the main office has become a daily routine. But from the way she was staring at me, it didn't seem like she was going to drop the act anytime soon.

"Austin Moon," I said at last.

"Well Austin Moon," Miss Hicks said. "If you're here to see Principal Burke-"

"More like forced to," I corrected her.

Miss Hicks pursed her lips. "I suggest you wait quietly," she finished, as if she didn't hear a word that came from my mouth. "Because trust me, I don't have the patience to deal with you, especially this early in the morning."

"And I don't have the patience to be sitting here before school even started."

_Bad idea. _Miss Hicks paused, her eyes flashing back to eyes narrowed. "Mr. Moon," she said, her voice sounding as if it could snap at any moment. "I'm taking it that people here aren't too fond of you?"

"Quite the opposite actually," I said lazily. I was almost offended at her theory. "I would like to think that I'm loved by this school."

"Well, drop me off the list," Miss Hicks said drily.

_Does it look like I care? _"Look, I'm just waiting for Mr. Burke to finish with whatever he's doing in his office," I told her. "So if there's nothing else…"

Miss Hicks scowled and opened her mouth, to no doubt let out a few well-meaning words that would end _her _up with a meeting in the principal's office. Before anything could be said, the door flew open.

A Latina popped her head in. She looked awfully familiar. What was her name again? Tina? Tracy? "Miss Hicks?" she asked. Her eyes searched around the office, landing on me for a moment. Her face crinkled in disgust. "Oh, it's you."

"Nice to see you too Tinka," I rolled my eyes.

She threw her hands up in exasperation. "It's Trish!" _Oops. _

Before this conversation could get anymore nastier, Miss Hicks cut in, spinning her chair to face her. "Yes?" she asked in annoyance. "What do you want Trish?"

Trish glared at me before focusing her attention on the secretary. "I have a new student with me," she said. I perked up. This suddenly got 10x more interesting. "I was wondering if you had her schedule ready."

Miss Hicks rolled her eyes. "Of course I do," she scoffed. "Bring her in."

I smirked in my seat as Trish stepped back out into the hallway, gesturing for someone to come in. I waited in anticipation. New girls were always the best. As long as they weren't one of those geeky, nerdy students who only-

My thoughts were wiped out from my mind as I found myself face to face with the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen in my entire life. Ombre curls. Big, brown doe eyes. A near perfect figure. Full, red lips. I caught my breath.

And I'll admit it. I felt myself start to drool a little.

Smirking, I watched the new girl with interest. She ducked her head, almost embarrassed as she walked up to the secretary's desk. _Shy, _I noted, feeling myself start to grin, suddenly very eager to get this school day started.

Within five seconds, I was up on my feet. "Hello there," I smirked, sauntering up towards the brunette beauty. She turned to me in surprise. I leaned against Miss Hick's desk, ignoring the death glares she was sending me.

Before another word could be said, Trish stepped forward. If looks could kill, I would be attending my own funeral. "Don't even think about it Moon," she spit out, glaring at me venomously. "I'm not letting you take advantage of her."

I glared at her, looking over her shoulder to see the new girl staring at her feet, not saying a word. She tried to hide it, but I saw that she was starting to blush. "Who says I'm taking advantage of her?" I protested.

Trish looked at me, as if silently saying _how dumb do you think I am? _"Are you kidding me Moon?" she hissed. "I've been at this school since middle school, and I've seen you around enough to know that all you care about is-"

"Miss de la Rosa!" Miss Hicks barked.

All heads turned to the secretary, who was looking at the Latina in horror. I smirked, almost enjoying the thirty-shades-of-red light show that her facing was starting to show off. Miss Hicks was obviously starting to lose it.

The secretary's eyes hardened. She pointed at me. "Mr. Moon," her finger directed right towards the chair that was propped against the wall, right next to the entrance to Principal Burke's office. "Sit. Now."

Rolling my eyes, I felt annoyance rise in my stomach. But the look Miss Hicks was giving me told me not to argue. I sat down heavily in the seat, slouching so low, one more move and I would be on the floor.

She turned back to Trish and the new girl. "So," she prompted, flash a glance back at me. "I'm taking it that you need your schedule Miss…."

"Ally Dawson," the new girl spoke up. My gaze inverted back to her, hearing her voice for the first time. She gave a small smile.

One gesture and I felt like I just got punched in the stomach, feeling the wind wipe away from me. _What is wrong with you? _I scolded myself. I was Austin Moon. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Girls were supposed to feel this way about _me_. I shoved the thought away towards the back of my mind.

Miss Hicks handed Ally a yellow piece of paper. "I'm taking that Trish would help you with everything," she said, sending a pointed look at the Latina.

Trish smiled. "Already on the job," she assured her. She looked over Ally's shoulder, reading her schedule. She broke into a grin. "We have first period together. She jerked a thumb towards the door. "C'mon Ally."

Ally nodded as she followed Trish out. Half-way through, she stopped suddenly. I raised a brow as she slowly looked over her shoulder, her gaze directed straight at me. I smirked and winked at her.

"ALLY!" Trish's voice rang out from the hallway.

The brunette ducked her head, blushing hard from my gesture. I felt my smirk grow bigger as she hurried out of the main office. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**ALLY'S POV**

"I hate that guy," Trish scowled for the 100th time since we left the office.

"Yeah," I said. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "I could tell."

Trish stopped in her tracks, turning to me. Something in her eyes told me that she wasn't sharing my laughter. "Look, Ally," she said seriously. "I've seen Austin Moon around school. He's the biggest player in the grade."

I didn't have a hard time believing her. I felt myself blush again, remembering what happened in the office. I wasn't going to deny it; I wasn't the most sociable person in the world. It was rare to have _any _guy willing to do as much as talk to me. Especially someone like Austin Moon.

Seeing that I wasn't going to start talking anytime soon, Trish went on. "I like you Ally," she said. "So I'm going to give you a little warning." I narrowed my eyes at her, surprised how seriously she was taking this.

Trish stared at me right in the eye. And suddenly, every joke I had on this situation evaporated into thin air. "Stay away from Moon," she told me. "He'll break your heart faster than you can blink. Ask any girl in the school. He's trouble."

I smiled at her, hoping that she would calm down. "Don't worry, Trish," I told her. "I'm here for learning, not to find a boyfriend."

Trish didn't look convinced. "Just be careful," she pleaded. "I don't want to see you hurt."

I felt surprisingly touched. I only knew her for ten minutes, but Trish was still the closest friend that I've ever had in my life. "Thanks," I smiled. Trish nodded at me approvingly, continuing down the hallway. She started talking about how I would love my new classes and teachers, but as hard as I tried to concentrate, I couldn't help but let my thoughts drift off.

Right towards the boy with the hazel eyes.

**How was it? It is slightly different from what I usually write, but I kinda like it :D **

**Please R&R! I would love to hear any thoughts and suggestions on how I'm doing so far. If I get enough positive feedback, I'll post the next chapter ASAP :D Thank you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews! Wow! We're off to a really good start :D Thank you! You are all awesome :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**AUSTIN'S POV**

"You're late, Moon."

I cursed under my breath, stopping in my tracks as my attempt to make my way towards my desk unnoticed failed. "Nice to see you too Mr. Dunkin," I said, slowly turning around to meet the familiar snake eyes.

The English teacher glared at me pointedly. "That's the fifth late this month, Moon," he said, spitting out my name as if it was poison. "And you know what that means." _Detention, _I thought with a roll of my eyes.

"Detention," Mr. Dunkin confirmed. "I'll see you after school."

His words went through one ear and slipped out of the other as I dismissed his comment without a second thought. "Whatever," I muttered under my breath. Mr. Dunkin didn't seem to notice as I continued to the back of the room. Dropping my backpack on the floor, I collapsed at my desk.

"Anyway," Mr. Dunkin said, continuing as if my presence meant nothing to him. "Like I was saying, I would like to introduce someone who will be joining us today." He gestured towards someone at the front of the room. "Ally Dawson."

I felt myself straighten in my seat, a smirk already growing. For once, English was actually interesting. The familiar brunette gave a small wave, the chair squeaking against the floor as she shyly stood up.

"Hi," she said, her voice soft and quiet.

A wolf whistle came from the other side of the room. My eyes immediately snapped to the owner, who I immediately recognized as Elliot. The quarterback was looking at Ally, almost approvingly as he nodded. My fists clenched, having the sudden urge to punch the jerk in the face.

Anger surged through my veins. The thought of others looking that way towards my Ally- _my _Ally? Surprise hit me hard. My fists unclenched, but nothing could undo the knot that my stomach currently was in. I gritted my teeth in frustration. _What was wrong with me?_

I hardly said as much as a word towards her, and suddenly she was mine? Girls weren't supposed to have this affect on me, I reminded myself. I was supposed to be the one to charm them. Steal their hearts, and then break them.

Have my fun and then drop them like every other girl I've ever been with.

And nothing was going to be different this time.

And _nothing _was going to change that.

* * *

**ALLY'S POV**

I looked at the so-called food that the cafeteria lady dumped on my plate. Swallowing my disgust, I offered the woman a hopefully grateful smile. I got a grunt in return as I forcefully got pushed down the line.

_What is this? _I took a quick sniff of what looked like chicken fingers. My stomach twisted in protest, a roll of nausea coming from my throat. I was definitely bringing lunch from now on.

"Hey Ally!" I heard a familiar voice chirp behind me.

Spinning around, I saw Trish running towards me, her own food at hand. I grinned as she approached. "Hey," I greeted, poking the 'chicken' with my fork, holding it up for her to examine. "Does this look like horsemeat to you?"

Trish stifled a laugh, ignoring the death glares the lunch ladies were giving us. "I wouldn't take my chances," she agreed, grabbing a water bottle from the cooler.

We continued down the lunch line, which was inching slowly down the cafeteria. "So," the Latina prompted. "How's your first day so far?"

"A lot better than I expected it to be," I told her, trying to ignore the pang of guilt I felt as I found myself lying straight through my teeth. My Marino High experience was exactly how I predicted it would be.

Never in my life have I ever felt so uncomfortable in an environment before. I felt as if I was automatically singled out, my presence being noted everywhere I went. Even now, I could feel hundred of eyes on me, watching every movement I made. As if to see if I was worthy enough to be a part of their school.

And I hated it.

Thankfully, Trish didn't seem to catch my hesitation. She nodded slowly, politely rejecting the macaroni and cheese (questionable) that was offered to her. "Nice to hear you're fitting in," she said cheerfully.

I forced a smile, nodding as I set my tray down at the cash register. I took out the lunch money from my pocket, handing it to the cashier's waiting hands. Trish was right behind me. "Our table is over there," she pointed towards the back of the cafeteria. "Feel free to sit there, okay? I really want to introduce you."

My former thoughts forgotten, I felt myself soften. "Thanks Trish," I said sincerely. The cashier waved me on. The Latina grinned and gave me a thumbs up as I gathered my lunch together.

As soon as I left the line, I made a beeline towards the condiments table. Setting my tray down, I grabbed the ketchup bottle, squeezing its contents out on a corner of the plate. Snapping the cap close, I placed it back on its original spot.

Opening up the straw dispenser, I carefully took one out. My arm lifted to poke it through the lid of my soda when I felt someone grab me from behind.

"Hey there gorgeous."

I let out a yelp of surprise, feeling my heart do a gymnastic routine as I dropped the straw, allowing it to hit the ground. I spun around to see a familiar blond smirk at me, almost in amusement. My mind immediately identified him.

_Austin Moon. _The boy with the hazel eyes. The one Trish warned me about.

He grinned cheekily at me, seeing that I was unresponsive. "You know," he mused, bending down to pick up the dropped straw from the ground. "I never got a chance to introduce myself this morning at the main office. I'm-"

I finally found my voice, my throat still dry. My heart pounded through my ears. And something told me that it wasn't from the mini surprise he gave me. "Austin Moon," I finished for him. "Yeah, I know."

Austin's smirk grew bigger. "So you do talk," he noted in triumph.

_What was that supposed to mean? _I thought in annoyance. I knew that I may be shy at times, but it wasn't like I was mute. The way he said it made it seem like I was a broken toy he just figured worked. Austin didn't seem to notice the glare that I sent him as he offered me the straw.

"Nice to know that you know who I am," he said lazily. I tried not to snatch the straw from his hands. "Then, of course, who doesn't?"

Irritation slowly crawled through my stomach, completely taking over my hunger. "So listen," Austin went on before I could say another word. "I was wondering. You're new here. And I'm willing to give you an offer that will get you to the top of the social pyramid overnight."

"And what makes you think I want that?" I couldn't help but spit out.

"Because it means getting the chance to go out with me," he grinned.

I almost felt as if I didn't hear him correctly. _He's trouble, _Trish's voice boomed through my head. And suddenly, I didn't have a hard time believing her. Austin smirked at me, as if saying, _how could you say no?_

A part of me felt angry. Was this guy really serious? He hardly knows anything about me, and suddenly, he expects me to go out with him. Annoyance filled my stomach, growing the sudden need to put a damper on his ego.

What happened next surprised even myself. I grabbed my soda and popped open the cap swiftly. Before any of us could react, in one quick motion, I emptied out the drink. Right on Austin Moon's head.

* * *

**AUSTIN'S POV**

"I can't believe she did that!" I sputtered out.

My best friend, Dez, looked as if he was trying hard not to laugh as he watched me. I ran my hands through my hair again, splashing it with the continuous flow of water that was streaming from the bathroom sink.

"To be honestly," he said, cracking a smile. "You had it coming for you."

I snapped my head back towards him, splashing water in his face. "She dumped soda on me," I said in disbelief. Dez looked away to hide his laugh. But it didn't necessarily work as I heard his stifled giggles echo throughout the bathroom.

"Sorry," the redhead apologized, seeing the glare I sent him.

My mind was still racing through what just happened. I felt my eyes burn from where fuzzy drink splashed me. Anger swelled in my chest. How could Ally do that? I blinked hard, trying to get the red spots out of my vision.

It wasn't the soda that bothered me though. It was the whole fact that through this whole action, Ally showed me its only motive. She rejected me. And _no one _rejected Austin Moon. I let out a huff of annoyance.

Dez noticed my expression. Being best friends since kindergarten, one look, and I knew that he read my mind. "Hey man," he gave an 'encouraging' pat on my shoulder. "I know it's hard, but maybe you just have to face the fact."

"That the new girl just humiliated me?"

"That the new girl isn't into you," Dez corrected me.

I scowled. "Impossible," I scoffed. Never in my life did any girl not take interest in me. The whole thought of it was…crazy. The ginger observed me carefully, as if to see if I was kidding or not. But I couldn't have been more serious.

Before Dez could respond, the bathroom door swung open, almost hitting us in the face. "That was priceless!" a voice exploded in laughter. I felt myself frown as Dallas stumbled inside, doubling over as he cracked up.

"Very funny Dallas," I mumbled, slapping my friend on the head.

If anything, that made him laugh even harder.

Dez watched the scene carefully, flashing me a sympathetic glance. I scowled. This definitely wasn't making me feel better. Dallas tried to catch his breath, his laughter getting caught in his throat. He straightened, still giggling.

"Austin," he said, throwing an arm around my shoulder. I pushed him off. Ignoring my death glares, he continued, "It's all over school at what happened. You just got rejected by Ally Dawson."

I flinched. "I didn't," I insisted, mentally glaring daggers at him.

Both Dallas and Dez looked at me as if I grew a second head. "What else do you want to call it?" Dez asked at last. "Dumped? Ditched? Discarded?"

"Thanks Dez," I scowled, feeling anger start to boil in my stomach. Mostly because he was right. My mouth fumbled for some excuse. That I didn't get rejected. But the more I thought about it, the more stupid it became.

Dallas smirked. "Well, Austin," he said, clasping me on the shoulder as if he just held the greatest news. "Look at that. You finally found that _one _girl who isn't into you." He let out a small laugh. "And she made that pretty clear."

I huffed. The annoyance that I was attempting to swallow surged back up. "She's…." I struggled to find the right word. A few thoughts came up in my mind, but if I was ever caught using them on school property, I would get expelled. "Different," I finally settled with.

"You think?" Dallas snorted.

I felt my fists clench, having the sudden urge to wipe that smirk off of Dallas's face. Because suddenly, Ally Dawson wasn't the 'new girl' anymore. No. She was the 'girl who poured soda on Austin Moon's head'.

And I had to prove Dallas wrong. That I didn't get rejected. That Ally Dawson wasn't going to be that 'one' girl. The words came out before I could stop them. "I bet that I could still get her to fall for me." All heads snapped towards me.

Dallas looked at me in surprise, almost daring me to continue. "What?"

I felt a smirk start to grow. "I bet that Ally Dawson can still fall for me."

"The only thing that is falling for you is her soda," Dez pointed out.

But Dallas looked interested as he leaned against the bathroom wall. "Refuse to admit defeat, Moon?" he said, a challenge clearly in his eyes. A word barely was able to escape out of my mouth before he continued, "Fine. If you're so _sure _you can win, I bet that you can't get Dawson to fall for you within two weeks."

I hesitated slightly. Two weeks? I've gotten girls to go for me in two _days_. But Ally had made it clear that she wasn't any girl. Dallas noticed my reluctance. He smirked. "Having doubts, Austin?" he asked, almost mockingly.

That was enough to snap me out of any hesitation. "No," I barked. There was a pause as Dallas waited impatiently. I glared at him. "Fine. I accept the challenge."

Dallas smirked. "I bet on a thousand dollars," he said, as if he was saying that he'll by me something at the dollar store. Dez made a choking noise behind him, shaking his head. _Don't take it, _he mouthed. Very subtle.

The offer didn't surprise me. Dallas grew up in a rich family. Money practically appeared in his pockets. Me? Not as much. But the daring look in Dallas's eyes made it almost impossible to say no. My face hardened.

"Deal," I said.

Dallas smirked. "Good luck," he said. "Because you're going to need it."

Only when he left did I truly realize how dead I was if I lost this bet. Dez turned to me stiffly, gawking. "Did you just-?" he himself off. I nodded numbly.

I let out a deep breath. One thousand dollars? I didn't even try to think about what would happen if I couldn't get Ally to fall for me in time. Because at the moment, none of it was at my advantage.

But there was no way I was going to admit that out loud.

"Okay Dallas," I muttered under my breath. "Game on."

**How was it? Thank you all again! Please R&R! I'm soooo sorry, but I'm really in a rush. I just wanted to update this before I go though. I really wanted to respond to all your amazing reviews today, but I'm running out of time. But thank you all again! I love and appreciate every. single. one. You guys ROCK :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! AWESOME! JUST... OMG! 66 reviews! That just made my whole week. I can't believe how many reviews/follows/favorites we got from the first two chapters! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! The support is just...amazing! I can't even express how thankful I am for you guys. I love you all :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Week 1: Day 1:**

* * *

**ALLY'S POV**

"You did what?!"

I ducked my head as I boosted myself onto the kitchen counter. My sister was gawking at me with wide eyes, allowing the refrigerator door to shut close as her grip on it slipped. "I spilled soda over this boy's head," I admitted.

"You're not supposed to do that, Ally!"

"Laura!" I felt the pang of guilt come back up my throat.

Only after when I dumped my drink of Austin's head did I really realize what I did. And to say that I didn't feel guilty would have been a lie. Thinking back on it, my action was completely out of my character and… unnecessary.

And to be 100% honest, I felt horrible about what I did.

But I still had that small seed of annoyance in my stomach from Austin's arrogance. _He deserved it, _I tried to convince myself. Someone had to tell him that he wasn't wanted by every girl population on the face of the earth.

Still… was humiliating him in front of the whole grade the way to do it?

Laura's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Wow," she gave a low whistle, sitting down on at the kitchen table. "A lot can happen on your first day."

I shook my head. "I didn't mean to," I stupidly protested.

Laura made a sound that was a cross between a laugh and a snort. "You didn't mean to?" she repeated, biting her lip to contain a smile. I glared at her as she opened up the refrigerator once again, grabbing the orange juice.

"Want a glass?" she asked, still smirking as she grabbed a cup from the top cabinet. Taking my silence as a no, she popped open the newly bought orange juice. I watched quietly as she poured a glass for herself.

"You know," Laura mused, taking a sip as she sat down next to me. The tone of her voice scared me. This wasn't going to be good. "What caused you to dump your lunch on this guy's head?"

Against my will, I found myself blushing. "W-What?" I stammered out.

Laura's look told me to stop playing with her. "We both know that you wouldn't do anything like that unless you had a good reason to, Ally," she said simply. Every excuse I had drowned out of my mouth.

The room was getting increasingly hot. "He was being a jerk," I muttered under my breath. "Tried to ask me out." Laura's mouth formed an O.

Silence slowly ticked by. My sister was quiet, staring at me as if I was some sort of complicated blueprint. Two minutes pasted. Three. "Was he cute?"

"Laura!"

She burst out laughing, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Enough about me," I said, desperately trying to change the subject. "How was your day?"My attempt seemingly worked as Laura brightened, showing off her perfect teeth. "It was awesome!" she squeaked.

I couldn't help but smile. She may be my older sister, but nothing could change the fact that she was Laura: a ten year old in a seventeen year old's body.

"I tried looking for you during study hall," she went on. "But it was almost impossible. Jeez, Marino High is huge! It took me nearly…" I tried to look interested, but it was hard to concentrate.

Austin Moon. Of course that's where my mind wandered off to. No matter how hard I tried, it seemed to never leave the blond boy. What was it with him? He was arrogant. Insensitive. A complete player.

But something about him made my heart pump a mile a minute.

* * *

** AUSTIN'S POV**

"Are you sure this is where she is?"

Dez scoffed, his hands making a wild motion in frustration as he considered my question for the thousandth time. "Yes," he insisted, looking insulted as we continued down the Miami Mall. "Trust me, Buddy. This is the place."

His tone told me not to question it. It wasn't like I was complaining. As soon as Dez told me that Ally worked at Sonic Boom, the hottest new music store in Miami, there was at least one benefit coming from this bet.

Not many people knew, but I was something of a music prodigy. To be honest, Dez was the only person who bothered to realize. Name any instrument, and I could play it. It even extended towards singing and dancing.

The problem? Marino High was a school that literally surrounded around sports. No one cared about any other extracurricular activity, such as art, photography, music. _Especially_ music.

Which was exactly the reason why my musical passion was kept hidden.

Dez's voice zoned me back into reality. "….which is why you're fortunate to have the Love Whisperer right at your doorstep!" he was saying, giving me a hard pat on the back, making me stumble forward slightly.

I blinked. "What?"

The ginger's shoulders slumped. "The Love Whisperer," he repeated, throwing his head over his shoulder, his voice turning into a hiss. "Austin, I am an expert in love. If you need any help with Ally, you know who to go to."

Was I really that desperate to seek love advice from _Dez_? No, I decided. "I think I can handle it, Dez," I assured him, weakly trying to defend myself.

"Like you did in the cafeteria?" I couldn't tell if Dez was sarcastic or not.

Sonic Boom was right around the corner. Even from where we were standing, I could tell that the place was already packed. No surprise there. I felt my heart do a double take. No doubt, this was going to be my new favorite spot.

I wasted no time going inside. Both Dez and I were hit with the cool air conditioner, the doors closing behind us. For a moment, I forgot why we came here in the first place. My eyes were glued to the countless instruments.

Pianos….guitars…violins…flutes… My hands twitched, itching to grab them.

Only the sight of a certain brunette was what brought me out of my daze. Dez was right. She was there, behind the cash register. A smile was plastered to her face, her mouth forming a good bye to the growing line of customers.

"_Beep beep beep!_" Dez yelled in my ear, making me jerk back.

My ears were ringing. "What the heck, Man?" I said in disbelief.

Dez didn't seem to notice my glare. "The Love Whisperer's senses something," he told me, so seriously that I almost believed him. Before I could protest that he wasn't a 'Love Whisperer', he continued, "You're getting closer."

That made as much sense as anything else that came out of Dez's mouth. I barely got to say a word before the redhead told me, "You know once this bet is over, you're going to have to dump her sometime." As if it wasn't obvious.

"And?" I asked after a moment of hesitation.

"And the Love Whisperer thinks that getting too close to her is a bad idea."

I almost laughed in Dez's face. Did he really think….? The thought of it was ridiculous. "Don't worry about it, Bud," I assured him, feeling myself start to smile. "This is all an act. There is no possible way that I would actually-"

Dez shrugged, "Whatever you say Austin."

His expression told me a different story: _I worry for you_.

* * *

**ALLY'S POV**

To be perfectly honest, the new Sonic Boom was amazing. I found myself gawking at it the moment I stepped foot into it. My hand ran against the shining black and white keys of a grand piano that was set in the corner of the room.

My eyes ran around the room, observing each instrument.

"You like it?" my dad noticed my expression.

I drew my stare away from the guitars to turn to him, who was looking at me in amusement. I gave a small nod. "Yeah," I said at last. "Dad…this is…perfect." I played with my thumbs in anticipation, feeling like a toddler in a candy shop.

My dad nodded slowly, almost in approval. "Good," he said. "Because you're working here." That was enough to snap me away from my daze.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"I'm running low on workers," he explained. "So I thought of you." I opened my mouth to protest when he added, "It's perfect! You've always told me that you want to be around music 24/7 and this is the best opportunity!"

There had to be more than that. As if reading my thoughts, my dad shrugged nonchalantly. "Not to mention that we'll be saving a load of money, considering that you'll be working for free." I stared at him, feeling my jaw drop slightly.

And just like that, I had a job. And I had no say whatsoever.

So here I was.

"Here's your change," I said, plastering a smile onto my face as I handed the current costumer precisely $1.52 back. Placing the piano book into a plastic bag, I gently set on the counter. "And thank you for shopping in Sonic Boom."

The same words have been coming in and out of my mouth for the past three hours. I almost felt like a robot. Greet. Scan. Price. Bag. Smile. It was on a never ending cycle. To the point where I didn't even have to think about it.

Sighing, I blew a strand of hair from my face, watching the woman leave out the door. The line was slowly moving along. I tried to think of the bright side. My dad was right. I was surrounded by the one thing I loved: music.

What could be better than that?

"Excuse me?" a voice cut me off from my thoughts. "Do you think you can help me? I've been looking for the guitars, but this store is so huge, I can't find it."

I turned around. "Sure," I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. "What-?" my voice faltered, finding myself face-to-face with the boy who has been chasing around my thoughts constantly. Austin Moon.

Surprise hit me in the chest. For several reasons:

1) He was actually talking to me.

2) He was actually smiling.

3) He was actually pulling off the nice-guy act.

4) He actually had an interest in music.

Austin must have noticed my reaction because his smile slowly formed back into the familiar smirk. I almost rolled my eyes. I was so stupid to think that it would actually last. Straightening myself, I nodded, ignoring the fact that he was the boy who I dumped my soda on. A customer was a customer, after all.

"Of course," I said, not meeting his eyes. I gestured with my hand for him to follow. I walked around the counter, heading towards my left. I didn't have to turn around to know that Austin was following me.

I came to a stop, looking up at the rows of guitars that were hanging neatly against a wall. Another presence stopped not too far away. Austin sucked in his breath. I looked over my shoulder in surprise.

The blond was gazing up at the guitars, almost mesmerized. The look in his eyes…it was genuine. I could tell just by one glance. I softened, ignoring the small tingling sensation that was traveling down my spine.

"Well," I said awkwardly. "Here they are. There are people waiting for me so-"

I took a step to head back towards the cash register when a force jerked me back. Austin grabbed me by the wrist, spinning me around towards him. And suddenly, I knew that he wasn't just here for the guitar.

"Now," he said, almost mockingly. "Before you throw another soda at me-" I gritted my teeth in annoyance. Any positive feeling I was having towards him immediately went down the drain. "-Just let me speak, 'kay?"

I scowled. My employee-act dropped. "I have to get back to work."

Austin didn't protest as I spun on my heel, turning to leave. His next words made me stop short in my tracks. "I'm sorry." _What?_

"What?" I voiced my thoughts, slowly turning back around.

The sincerity in his voice threw me off. Austin forced me to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said, the smirk falling off of his face, being replaced by a small pout. "You had every right to dump that soda on me. I shouldn't have flirted with you like that." He swallowed hard, as if the words were stuck in his throat.

And I almost believed him. Almost.

Seeing that I wasn't going to be saying anything any time soon, Austin went on, "It's always been like that for me, though. The minute I open my mouth to speak, the girls just want to-" I let out a huff, seeing his ego kicking in again.

"But I'm willing," Austin ignored my look, "to just be friends."

Friends? I hardly considered him an acquaintance. His status was currently stuck between _who-the-heck-are-you _and _stranger. _But still…a part of me admired him. For apologizing. For being willing to get to know me.

But for all I know, how much of that is real?

My thoughts got tossed back and forth like a tennis match.

_Second chances. _For as long as I could remember, I would always be willing to give everyone another chance. What made it so different this time? _Stay away from Moon. _That was the warning almost every girl in Marino High gave me.

Whether romantically or not, Austin Moon was trouble.

Austin took a step back, sensing my uneasiness. "So," he said, "I guess I'll see you around." Before I could react, he gave one, quick wink. Even I could see the small smirk he was hiding. And with that, he left.

I stood there in shock, with a line of customers still angrily waiting.

Only one thought processed through my head:

He never did buy a guitar.

* * *

**How was it? I kind of like the ending ;D I would love to hear how you think about having Laura as Ally's sister. And I'm thinking of adding someone else in as well. He'll be making an appearance in the next chapter. Can anyone guess who it is? **

**I'm really sorry for the late updates. I know I haven't updated FAOA in nearly a week. I've just been really busy this week and have been having slight writer's blocks. But I'm EXTREMELY grateful for your patience. Thank you! **

**1DR5: **Awwww...thank you! You're one of the coolest people I know too ;D Love ya!

**0Your Heart0: **Ahh! Thank you sooooo much :D

**Jackie is Grey: **I know! I live with three sisters who dare me like there's no tomorrow. I can totally relate :D

**ThatsSoPanda: **Omg! Ever since I read your review, I kept on picturing that scene through my mind all day ;D

**Nerdychick316: **Deal! Lol :D

**XFeelXTheXLoveX: **Yep. We better wish Austin the best ;D Thank you so much!

**ItsYaGirlTerTer: **Haha :D

**Geeksrchic: **Awww... thank you so much! The support really means a lot. Thank you :D

**Jess1377: **Honestly, when I was writing the disclaimer, I was tempted to put that ;D Thank you so much! You're review made me grin ear-to-ear. I'm sooooo happy you love it and think that it's different. Because I know that there's a lot of bad boy stories so I really hope this one stands out ;D

**BestPersonEver: **Aw... Thank you! Your review literally made me squeal while reading it. You have no idea how happy your thoughts and support means to me. It all just makes my day! Thank you! :D

** : **Yay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D Thank you so much for the suggestions. I'm definitely using the Love Whisperer idea. I think it would be hilarious :D I'm really, really, really sorry if Dez seems OCC. I don't know why, but I could never get Dez's character right. But I'll keep trying ;D Thank you again for your review! It was so amazing and helpful :D Thank you!

**WritermeAL: **Haha, I know right :D Go Ally ;D

**Thank you all again! I loved reading every. single. review. They just made me the happiest person alive :D I love you all! And I'll see you in the next update ;D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Wow! I can't believe we're almost up to 100 reviews on the third chapter! That is AMAZING :D Thank you guys sooooo much! You are the best :D I hope you enjoy the next chapter of How to Get the Girl!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Week 1: Day 2**

* * *

**ALLY'S POV**

The music project was simple. In pairs of two, we would have a week to come up with an original song, creating both the lyrics and music. As Miss Hill **(1) **announced the newly presented project, a round of groans erupted through the band room. I couldn't help but flash a glance towards Austin.

He was expressionless, picking at his nails nonchalantly, looking bored out of his mind. I rolled my eyes, turning back to the front of the class where the music teacher stood. How could I even think that he had _any _interest in the subject?

Maybe because Austin looked so passionate about it when he came to Sonic Boom the other day. Or maybe because I could almost imagine just by the way he talks that he has some love for music. _It's all an act, _I thought in disgust.

"At the end of the week," Miss Hill's voice broke me away from my thoughts, "each group, which have already been _chosen_-" another round of protests broke out. "-shall perform their number in front of the class."

She may as well say that we had to jump off a cliff. I felt my blood go cold as I felt my stomach plummet to the floor. Performing… A wave of nausea swept over me as I tried to keep my lunch of pickles and a ham sandwich down. I felt my surroundings just drop from under me. _No…_

For as long as I could remember, I had horrible stage fright. As much as I loved music, my performances stayed within my dad and Laura. The thought of millions of eyes on you…one mistake and suddenly your whole life could flip upside down.

Miss Hill took our silence as a sign to go on. Grabbing her clipboard, she started reading off names. "Cassidy Peeples with Brooke Chamberlin." I sunk down in my seat. The knot was growing bigger in my stomach. "Dez Fisher with Trish de la Rosa." I forced myself to focus, but nothing could stop the hole that Miss Hill's words just punched through my body. "Austin Moon with Ally Dawson."

_What?! _I bolted up straight from my seat, my nausea being replaced momentarily with pure shock. No one seemed to notice my reaction, however, as Miss Hill continued. It couldn't be a coincidence that…

Against my will, my focus moved towards Austin. Unlike last time, a smirk was plastered to his face as he looked at me. He nodded his head, almost approvingly. Giving me a quick wink, he relaxed into his seat.

I scowled. This project was just getting better and better…

* * *

**AUSTIN'S POV**

"Hey partner."

Ally slammed her locker so hard, she almost shook the whole building. "What do you want?" she muttered, clutching her textbooks to her chest.

I pouted, trying to hide a smile as I leaned against the next-door locker. "Is it wrong to want to greet my new _partner_," I emphasized the word, giving the desired effect. Ally glared daggers at me.

"Don't overuse it," she said, going past me.

Boosting myself up, I followed close behind her. _This is perfect, _I thought with a smirk. _Dallas, you better get your thousand dollars ready. _"So," I said, keeping up easily with the brunette. "When should we get started?"

Ally stopped in her tracks. The hallway was fairly empty, signaling that it was about time that we were in class by now. She noticed, and was obviously annoyed that I was keeping her from achieving that goal.

"Can't we talk about this later?" she asked.

"Nope," I popped the 'p'. "How about my house after school?"

Ally's frown deepened. The thought of spending time together obviously wasn't a happy moment for her. I, however, disagreed. This music project was the best thing that has happened to me all week.

Whether she likes it or not, Ally's going to have Austin Moon time.

She let out a small noise of frustration. "If I say yes will you leave me alone?" she asked, her attempt of dodging me failing as I blocked her again.

"I'll give you a ride," I grinned.

Ally rolled her eyes. Shoving past me, she continued down the hallway. I watched her, unable to the smile of triumph that slowly formed on my face.

Progress was finally being made.

"The game has just begun," I smirked.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by, mainly because I was sleeping half the time. In Biology, we had a substitute. In other words, no one was doing what they were supposed to be doing. Dez scooted his desk half-way across the room.

Sitting down next to mine, the ginger looked at me curiously.

I nodded in greeting, my eyes plastered to my iPhone. Clicking on the Angry Birds app, I waited while it loaded. Dez was looking at me expectantly. Peering up at him, I raised a brow. "Hi?" I attempted to break the silence.

"So… you and Ally are partners?" he blurted out the minute I met his eyes. I couldn't help but laugh. That only showed that the one question has been bubbling inside of him ever since choir.

I grinned in triumph. "We're meeting after school," I said. "Just give me a few days and Dallas's bet is going to be blown out of the water." I stuck my hand out to do our '_what up' _handshake but Dez made no attempt to do so.

My hand ended up dropping awkwardly back on the desk.

"What?" I asked.

The redhead frowned. "I still don't think you should be doing this," he said seriously. My shoulders slumped. This had to be the 100th time we have talked about this. Before I could protest, he went on, "The Love Whisperer agrees too."

He acted as if he and the 'Love Whisperer' were two separate people. I gave him a smile, mostly to hide my annoyance. "Don't worry about this Bud," I patted his shoulder encouragingly. "I've made plenty of bets before on girls."

"But this is different," Dez insisted. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I couldn't protest, no. Because I knew 100% how true it was.

Seeing my expression, Dez continued, "But Austin, you're my best friend. So even if I don't agree with it, I'll still help you win this thing."

_What? _As if reading my thoughts, Dez handed me a piece of paper.

_How to Get the Girl_

_Advice from the Love Whisperer_

I didn't read any further than that. I didn't have to. "Dez," I groaned. The redhead looked at me in confusion. "I told you already, I don't need any help."

"But you didn't even read it," Dez protested, whining.

He sent me a pointed look, making me swallow any protest that was crawling up my throat. He wasn't going to stop until I read the stupid 'love advice'. "But-" my attempt to escape out of this failed as he put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh," Dez told me. "_Whisper_." He tossed his head over his shoulder.

I glared at him. "Fine," I muttered, smoothing the piece of paper that had slowly crumpled up in my hands. Sighing, my eyes quick scanned over it. Almost instantly, I regretted even reading this in the first place.

_1. Buy her flowers_

_2. Compliment her daily_

_3. Pick up lines _

_4. Be supportive_

_5. Get to know her_

_6. Be yourself_

_7. Let her know you care_

_8. Make her feel special_

_9. Make her laugh_

_10. Be honest with her_

Number ten burned through my vision, making me see red. Be honest with her. I almost laughed out loud. How was that even possible when so far, everything that I've said to Ally Dawson had been a lie?

* * *

**ALLY'S POV**

Austin was waiting for me outside the school.

He smirked, seeing the glower I was sending him. I remembered the conversation we had at Sonic Boom. I hated to think that he was getting his way right now. "Let's just go," I mumbled, pushing past him.

"Wait!" Austin said, keeping up with my pace, his backpack almost hitting me in the face. I ignored him, continuing down towards the school parking lot, where I was assuming his car was. This was the last thing I wanted to be doing.

A force jerked me back. Austin grabbed me by the wrists, his eyes observing my face carefully. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Look," I sighed. "Let's just go and get this song over with."

Before I could take another step, Austin spun me back around towards him. "I thought we decided to push everything behind us and start new," he said. _No, _I wanted to protest. _That's what you agreed to. _

Me? I still had my doubts.

But something about Austin's expression made me soften. His touch was literally burning through my wrist. And suddenly, I found it hard to breath. Or even talk for that matter. "Um…" I stammered, my face heating up.

I dropped my gaze. "Can we please just go?" I pleaded.

Austin, to my surprise, must have realized my awkwardness because he thankfully dropped the subject. "My car's right there," he said, pointing to a red convertible. I couldn't help but feel impressed.

"Nice," I muttered under my breath as Austin unlocked the car.

The blond heard, grinning ear-to-ear. Another ego booster. Great. "Ma'dam," he said with a horrible English accent. Austin opened the door, comically bowing. The gesture was innocent and naïve.

And for some reason caused my stomach to do a flip.

* * *

Austin's house was just as nice as his car. Just from outside on his lawn, I could already feel the homey feeling it gave off. It was the perfect size. Not too big, not to small. Ally suddenly felt very comfortable.

Leading both of them to the front porch, Austin gave a small knock on the door. Tucking the car keys in his jean pocket, he explained, "My older brother stayed home sick. He should be-"

The door flew open, revealing a half-asleep blond who looked so much like Austin, Ally almost thought she was seeing double. The resemblance was almost uncanny. Same golden blond hair. Hazel eyes. Muscular frame.

Austin Number 2 leaned against the doorframe heavily. "Couldn't you just used your home key?" he asked, yawning as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. A ragged cough escaped out of his mouth.

"Sorry Ross," Austin shrugged.

I shifted uncomfortably. Not knowing what to do, I have a small wave. "Hi."

Only then did it look like Ross noticed me. He nearly crashed to the ground in surprise. "Oh," he said, his eyes wide from the wakeup call. His face turned flustered from either embarrassment or his sickness.

Next to me, Austin stifled a laugh.

Ross straightened himself. "I'm sorry," he apologized sheepishly. "I didn't-"

A small laugh escaped out of my mouth. "It's fine," I dismissed it. I offered him my hand. "Ally Dawson." Ross looked relieved, but still seemed apologetic.

"Ross," he shook my hand firmly. "I'm Austin's-"

Austin himself cleared his throat. Both of our heads turned towards the blond. He shuffled his feet uncomfortably, which I never thought I would see with Austin Moon. Something flashed by his face, but disappeared just as fast.

"Let's go in first," he said, gently prodding me inside.

Ross stepped aside to let us enter. As we took off our jackets, I couldn't shake that look Austin had off of my mind. It burned through my vision. For a moment, my brain whizzed through all the possibilities, trying to identify the expression.

Before I could stop myself, it narrowed down to one.

Jealousy.

**How was it? I know it wasn't the best, but I'm leaving for a 10 day vacation tomorrow and I really wanted to update before I left. I'm really sorry if the next chapter is posted in a week or two. I won't have my computer present when I'm on vacation. But I promise as soon as I come back, I'll update ASAP :D**

**0Your Heart0: **No problem :D Thank you so much! I'm sooooo glad you liked it :D

**Thejhamham: **We have a winner XD Your guess for the 'mystery character' was correct! It was Ross :D You win...uh... ;D Anyway, thank you so much for your review! It made me smile ear-to-ear until I felt my face was going to burst. The support means so much to me. THANK YOU! :D

**Lolicookies: **Yay! I'm so happy you like Laura's character :D I hope you like Ross as well ;D

**BrainXplosion: **I love Percy Jackson! I actually considered doing a Percabeth fic when I first joined Fanfiction. But my heart, at the moment, belongs to the Auslly fandom ;D But we never know in the future...we'll see ;D

**Nerdychick316: **Haha :D Thank you so much! Glad you like it ;D

**Geeksrchic: **Ding ding ding! We have another winner XD Ross is correct! :D Laura is older than Ally (in her senior year). Thank you so much for your review! It really meant a lot to hear how much you enjoy reading this :D It really just made my day!

**BestPersonEver41355: **Aw thank you so much! :D I honestly have no idea where I got the bet idea from. It kind of just popped into my head and I thought, "Hey, that would make a cool story!" XD Your review literally just made me squeal so loudly, the neighbors started to complain. Thank you! Ooo I LOVE Once Upon a Geek. It's an amazing story :D And Laura looks like...I guess Laura Marano ;D

** : **AHHH! You have no idea how much I appreciate your supports and suggestions :D I think that the idea with Laura going up to Austin is an amazing idea :D I'm definitely using it in one of the later chapters. I think it would be a really cute scene to write ;D Thank you again for just...everything! It really makes my day :D

**Jackie is Grey: **Aw...thank you so much for your patience. It really means a lot to me :D Thank you for everything, from your support to your amazing review :D I really hope you enjoyed this chapter :D

**Wipe your eyes: **Thank you sooooooo much! :D

**ThatsSoPanda: **AH! It actually means so much to hear you say that because I was honestly struggling to try and write Austin's personality as cocky but sweet at the same time. So thank you so much for your review. When I read it, I was like, "Yessss!" *cue victory dance* ;D

**Bestausllylover: **Yay! Thank you so much! I'm sooooo happy you like it :D

**Blueefaiiryy: **Lol XD Me too :D My mind is still thinking of ideas on how Austin will keep this "just friends" thing going ;D

**Panckles: **Thank you :D

**Again, thank you all for the reviews/follows/favorites and just...EVERYTHING! Every time I get a notification on my email, it literally makes me burst from happiness. I love you all and I'll see you when I get back from vacation :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back from vacation :D I had a really great time, but for those 11 days, I was itching to write. I honestly got so much inspiration from Florida, I planned out almost this whole story from start to finish ;D Anyway, I really had a fun time writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Week 1: Day 2**

**CONTINUED**

* * *

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I almost hated myself for feeling the smallest sense of jealousy tingle in my stomach. _Stupid, _I scolded myself. I tried to push the thought away from my mind, but another glance at my _brother _and Ally, my attempts would to down the drain.

To be perfectly honest, I was upset. Here Ross was, already looking like he was turning into Ally's best friend after a few sentences escaped from his mouth. When I as much said a few _words _to the brunette, what did I get?

A soda to the head and a stupid bet that I probably could never win.

My thoughts got zoned back into reality by a ragged cough. Ross covered his mouth with his shoulder as he suffered another hit by his flu. "I should get back to bed," he said tiredly. "It was nice meeting you Ally."

No surprise, Ally smiled. A real smile, unlike the continuous frowns that she never seems to stop sending me. A pang hit me in the stomach. "You too," she nodded. Ross seemed satisfied, giving me a pat on the shoulder as he made his way back up the stairs, his cough still echoing through the house.

For a moment, Ally and I stood in silence. I shifted awkwardly. "So," I said. "We can head downstairs to the basement if you want. There are a few instruments over there. Drums…pianos…guitars…" I cut myself off as I started to ramble.

Ally's head snapped towards me in surprise. "You're into music," the way she said it made any form of a question disappear into of thin air.

"Yeah," I said, maybe a little too harshly. "I mean, my dad doesn't own Miami's greatest music store but-" a small laugh escaped out of Ally's mouth. It was as if jolting me with an electric shocker as I looked up at her. "What?"

"Nothing," Ally dismissed with a wave of her hand. "It's just…I never thought-"

"That a guy like me would be interested in this kind of stuff?" I guessed.

Ally shrugged, not even bothering to deny it. "Can you blame me?" she asked, almost challengingly. "Judging from the way you were acting in choir, how was I supposed to know?" She slouched slightly, her face pulling off a bored expression as she mimicked me, picking at her nails.

In a way, I guess I was supposed to feel offended. But only one thought was able to escape through my head. I felt myself start to smirk as I looked at Ally slyly. "So…you were checking me out in choir?"

"Austin Moon, I swear-"

Nothing could have prevented the laugh that came out of my mouth.

And judging from Ally's expression, it looked like she didn't mind either.

* * *

** ALLY'S POV**

Being alone in Austin's basement gave me a chance to recollect my thoughts.

I tried to focus on the instruments. The blond had a major collection of them, maybe even big enough that he could have started his own Sonic Boom. My eyes flickered to the baby grand piano that was in the back of the room.

But no amount of keyboards or guitars could get my mind off the fact that Austin was jealous. A part of me felt almost triumphant. I doubt any girl he met rejected him before, giving him no need to feel the green monster.

He said it himself. A few words and he got any girl wrapped around his finger.

And something about that upset me.

More than I would like to admit.

"Okay," Austin's voice cut through my thoughts. He came down into the basement the same way he exited just a few minutes ago. Two cans of coke were firmly in his hands along with a large plate that was balancing on his arm.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

Austin set down the food on the top of the grand piano. He raised a brow at me. "We can't work on a song on an empty stomach," he said, handing me a can of soda. "But please refrain from dumping beverages on anyone's heads."

I scowled in annoyance. "Haha," I grumbled, snatching the can.

Smirking, Austin sat down on the piano seat, running his hands across the keys, producing its melodious sound. I stood there awkwardly, sipping my Coke, unsure what to do. He raised a brow at me. "Well?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

Austin laughed, grabbing my shoulders lightly as he forcefully sat me down next to him on the piano bench. A blush appeared on my face before I could stop it. To hide it, I kneeled over by my backpack, taking out the familiar leather book.

It was getting worn out, I noticed. Out of habit, I traced the big letter 'A' that was glued to the cover. Austin perked up at the sight of the book. "What's that?" he asked, reaching over to touch the cover.

My hand flew out, slapping his away from my book, which served as a journal and songbook. "Never. Touch. My. Book," I told him, holding it protectively to my chest. Austin raised his hands in surrender.

"Whatever you say Your Majesty," he said mockingly.

Rolling my eyes, I opened up to a blank page. Austin handed me a pen. "Okay," I said. Maybe this project wasn't going to be too bad after all. Songwriting was a major hobby of mine. And so far, Austin seemed to be cooperating.

_Song Draft #1, _I wrote at the top of the page. "First off, we have to figure out some chords than come up with lyrics that correspond with the-"

"Can't we just throw things together?" Austin interrupted me.

_What?! _"Throw things together," I sputtered out in disbelief.

Austin didn't respond. Instead, he turned to me, looking at me as if studying a blueprint. "You know," he mused. "I think I figured out your problem." Anger hit me hard in the chest. Before I could lash out at him, he continued, "You're too tight. Alls, you have to loosen up a bit. Have fun."

If anything, that made me angrier. So angry that I almost missed the nickname he gave me. "I can be fun," I protested, glaring daggers at him. To be honest, his comment hurt. It hurt more than I would have ever liked to admit.

Austin didn't seem to notice my expression. "Right," he said, dismissing my insistence. Something glinted in his eyes. Amusement.

I knew his opinion shouldn't have mattered to me. I didn't _want _to let it matter to me. But it did. Maybe I was overreacting, but I suddenly just had to prove Austin wrong and show him how fun Ally D was.

_ Challenge accepted. _

* * *

**AUSTIN'S POV**

Maybe it was a good idea to tell Ally that I was joking. Because suddenly, she became so intent on showing me how 'fun' she was. But I did mean one thing: Ally did have to loosen up. She was as stiff as a board, inside and out.

I remembered what Dez, or the 'Love Whisperer', said.

_How to Get the Girl_

_10: Be honest with her_

And this is why you don't take advice from Dez.

So here we were. The Miami Mall. I decided to let Ally take the lead, mainly because it means that we could hold off on doing the project. I tried to avert my attention to the signs. Sonic Boom. Melody Dinner. Mini's.

Anything that would distract me from the fact that Ally was holding my hand, literally dragging us across the mall. Or from the fact that I actually felt jolts go down my arm. Or that I almost felt lightheaded from her touch.

_The bet, _I told myself. _Focus on the bet. _

We came to a stop at the middle of the mall, by the food court. "Here we are," Ally said in triumph, pointing just a few yards away. I followed her gaze to see a bunch of middle-aged people wearing sky blue shirts, binoculars up to their eyes.

A sign was up over their heads. _Cloud Watching: Available to All! _

I turned to Ally, waiting for her to say that this was some kind of joke or to say that we ending up at the wrong side of the mall. But she was grinning back at me. "Isn't this great?" she squeaked, bouncing on the heels of her feet.

_Be honest. _And this time, I had no problems whatsoever. I stared at the cloud watchers. Even from where we were standing, I could see them pointing at the sky, as if it was made of gold. "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

Ally glared at me. "You didn't even try it yet," she said.

I didn't have to try to know that I hated cloud watching. But the way Ally was looking at me made me feel like I just kicked a wet puppy out in the rain. I thought about the bet I made with Dallas. So far, I wasn't making progress. At all.

And if cloud watching was going to give me that boost… "Fine," I gave in. Ally gave a small squeak, smiling a real smile. The first real smile I've ever seen her give me. And suddenly, staring at a bunch of clouds didn't seem too bad.

* * *

_Bunny on a bicycle… Cat eating a lollipop… Tiger doing a back flip…._

I was starting to think that there is something seriously wrong with these people. When I looked up at the sky, I just saw a white puffy object. But apparently, what I saw was wrong, according to the other cloud watchers.

They took their job so seriously, it was almost ridiculous. Whenever they asked what I saw, and I responded with a 'nothing', it was as if saying that I just murdered their grandmother.

What was so interesting about a bunch of condensed water? I had no idea.

Ally was having the time of her life. She was looking at the sky as if it was going to be raining a million dollars. Ladies and gentleman, Ally Dawson's definition of fun: cloud watching. If she was trying to prove a point, this wasn't helping.

"You're not even trying," Ally told me.

_Trust me, I am. _"It's hard," I whined.

Ally let out a small laugh. She drew her attention away from 'duck eating popcorn' cloud to cross her arms at me. "C'mon Austin," she urged. "Where's your imagination? Release your inner fun."

Inner fun? I gave out a laugh. Spending the past hour with Ally showed off her dorkiness. But it wasn't an insult, no. Because…I kind of liked that about her.

"I think my inner fun disappeared when it saw the words 'cloud watching'."

Ally threw her hands up in exasperation. "You are hopeless," she pouted, shaking her head at me disapprovingly. Before I could protest, she continued, "But trust me, next time you'll see what I mean."

Maybe I should have been disappointed that I wasted one precious day of the bet staring at nothing. Or scared that this 'sport' was what our world has come to. Or angry that Ally dragged me here in the first place.

But I wasn't. Because I could only focus on what she said.

_Next time. _

* * *

**ALLY'S POV**

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE?"

Observation #1: Austin is _obsessed _with pancakes. Anyone could see just by the way he squealed as we passed by the 'Pancake House' that he loved them. "It's dinner time," I protested. "There's no way anyone's going to be-"

A small squeak replaced my words as Austin dragged me towards the newly opened restaurant where 'Pancakes Are Our Specialty'. "How hasn't this been thought of before?" he was marveling. "A restaurant dedicated to pancakes."

We crashed through the double doors, getting hit by a wave of air condition. To my surprise, the restaurant was fairly full. Austin noticed as well and smirked at me. "No one's going to be here, huh?" he asked, smirking.

I rolled my eyes at him as we sat down at a booth. Our waitress came up to us almost as soon as we hit the seats. "Hello," she said with a kind smile, handing us each a menu. "Welcome to Pancake House. Can I start you off with anything-?"

Austin's eyes almost bugged out of his head as he looked at the menu. "There are over twenty different flavors and a hundred toppings," he told me in awe, squirming in his seat. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

I felt something stir under my stomach as Austin told our waitress what he wanted, talking rapidly as his eyes lit up. But I almost didn't hear him.

This was a side of Austin I never thought I would see. That I never thought even existed. Trish warned me about him. And for a while, I didn't doubt her. But now…the more I was spending time with him, the more it was harder to believe.

* * *

"How can someone eat so much?"

I watched as Austin scrapped his plate clean. Stacks of pancakes gone in a minute. "I was hungry," he said, stabbing the last bites with his fork, not even bothering to chew as he pretty much swallowed it whole.

"You're going to choke and kill yourself," I told him.

"At least I'll die happy," Austin shrugged, setting his fork down.

I shook my head at him as I slowly ate my pancake. Austin was watching me carefully, as if analyzing my every move. I tried to ignore it, but it was hard to when you could almost feel his eyes boring through you.

Only, I made the mistake of meeting his hazel eyes. "What?" I asked. I turned out softer than I had expected it to be. It was barely more than a whisper as I felt my voice wipe away from my throat. I almost wanted to melt on the spot.

Austin looked almost taken back. "What?"

"You were staring."

"I-" Austin's voice faltered. For a moment, he looked shocked. But as soon as it started, it ended as he composed himself. "I was just…thinking," he weakly defended himself. For the first time, I saw him at a loss for words.

There was no need to deny it. It pretty much spoke for itself when he asked me out in the cafeteria. But I still felt uncomfortable about it. And the thought made me blush in spite of myself. "About?" I dared to ask.

"Today," Austin said. "You know…I had a lot of fun on our date-"

My head snapped up towards him to see the familiar smirk on his face. "W-What?" I stammered out, shock buzzing through my veins. It was hard to believe that _he _was the one awkward a few moments ago.

"T-This isn't a date," I managed to get out.

Austin seemed to be enjoying my reaction. "Really?" he mused. "Because a good dictionary definition of 'date' would be when a boy and girl go out and-"

"It's not a date!" I blushed hard.

Austin raised his hands in surrender. "Whatever you say," he said coolly.

But I still caught what he mumbled under his breath. It sounded distinctly like: _It was definitely a date. _

**I really hope you guys liked it :D Thank you all for your reviews! I loved reading them all and they really just made this the best summer ever ;D A few of you were mentioning Raura and I'll just say I have a few things planned for them in the later chapters :D Anyway, thank you all again! Just remember, there's no way I could make it without you ;D**

**Really quick before I go, who LOVED Pass Me By? OMG! It's sooooo catchy and going on repeat constantly :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thank you for ALL the reviews on the previous chapter! I loved reading them all! Thank you guys for all your support and just...everything :D**

**For this chapter, I was thinking that maybe we can get a small sneak peek at what Ally Dawson keeps in her oh-so-private diary ;D Enjoy! **

* * *

**Week 1: Day 3**

* * *

**DIARY OF ALLY DAWSON**

Thursday

Dear Diary,

So much has happened since I've last written in you (which just so happens to be yesterday). So much that I could barely keep up with it myself. It must be obvious who the cause of all this chaos. Austin Moon.

Do you remember him? Blond hair…hazel eyes…arrogant…rude…

It should sound familiar from my other journal entries.

Yes, he is the center of my day today. And I don't mean it in a good way. Ever since our NOT-date 24 hours ago, the blond player has been following me around like a lost puppy, barely leaving my side.

Most girls may feel flattered by the gesture, but trust me. It was like having your own personal stalker follow you 24/7. Maybe it would be best if I start from the beginning, which just so happens to be in Choir.

Yesterday, I may have gone a little…overboard with proving how fun I was. Likewise, Austin and I didn't make any progress in our songwriting project. This was why I was so thankful when Miss Hill gave us all time in class to work on it.

"Okay," I said, plopping onto a seat next to Austin. Everyone else around us gathered into their own groups. Already, chatter had erupted around the room.

The blond was grinning ear-to-ear, as if he was almost surprised that I was even talking to him in the first place. He leaned casually in his chair, balancing it on its two back legs so far that I was surprised he wasn't crashing to the ground.

"Can't get enough of me, Dawson?" he asked, winking.

Despite his teasing, I found myself blushing hard. He obviously was thinking about our NOT-date (which was apparently a date in his mind). My head instinctively ducked, trying to hide my reaction to his words.

"Let's just get to the song," I muttered.

Austin raised his hands in surrender. We both agreed that we'll start out by jotting out ideas for the main idea of the song. I should have known that Austin, of course, wouldn't have cooperated. To prove my point, here's our list of 'ideas':

_Italicized: my ideas _**Bold: Austin's ideas**

_Song Writing Ideas: Draft #1_

**Jeez Ally, why do you have to be so organized? **_Shut up and write! _

_1. Love _**there's no way I'm singing a girly love song**

_Heartbreak_** like when Kira cheated on me with that**_ MOVING ON_

_Friendship _**BO-RING!**

_Hurt/pain _**that's a happy thought **

_Fine genius, why don't you write something down?_

**Pancakes **

The precious one-hour that Austin and I got to work on the song was wasted away as we spent the whole time arguing. So when the dismissal bell rang, I was completely done with my idiot of a partner.

"Wait," Austin scrambled for his books as I stood up from my seat, leaving without another word. "Ally, wait a second!" Ignoring him, I hastily left the band room, trying not to run through the hallways.

Of course, I didn't get very far. Austin grabbed my arm, jerking me back to halt me. Annoyance crawled up my throat. His eyes observed my face for a moment, clouded with confusion. "What's up with you?" he asked.

"I don't know," I deadpanned. "Maybe the fact that you're a total-"

"_Okay_," Austin emphasized. "I get it. I'm not your favorite person on the planet."He choked it out as if it was hard for him to admit that he was (surprise, surprise) not loved by everyone. I almost felt proud. Finally he put a damper to his ego, which was currently bigger than Florida itself.

My mouth opened to agree, but the words never seemed to make it up my throat. The more I think about it now, the more I think I could confirm that Austin was wrong. Because whether I liked it or not, the blond player was slowly working his way into my life without my knowing.

We were too close to be called acquaintances and too far to be called friends.

And to be perfectly honest, Austin Moon was becoming a mystery to me.

I didn't know what I was going to say next. And I probably never would because before I could reply, Laura just _had _to jump into the picture. As soon as I saw her come near us, the first thought I had: _this can't be good._

Maybe I should have been excited that I finally found her in the school. And maybe I would have if what she said didn't just confirm my suspicions. What she did next probably made her the worst sister of the _year_.

* * *

**AUSTIN'S POV**

"Wow, Ally was right. You are cute."

I spun around to see myself face to face with a girl who looked just like Ally, I almost called her that. Same big doe eyes, chocolate brown curls, full lips. There was no doubt that she was related to Ally. Speaking of Ally…

"Laura!" the brunette's face was tomato-red.

Maybe it should have hit me that Ally never told me that she had an older sister. But all that my brain could focus on was what the mystery girl, Laura, said. A smirk couldn't help but appear on my face. "Ally said what now?"

"I can't believe you said that," Ally muttered.

Laura laughed as her younger sister glared daggers at her. "At least, I'm guessing you must be Austin Moon, right?" she asked, turning to me. "I mean you have the perfect blond hair, dreamy hazel eyes, and adorable dimples that Ally was talking about so I just assumed…"

_This is great, _I thought. If I had a video camera, I would _definitely _be filming Ally's reaction. The hundred-shades of red she was turning just made me smirk even harder at her. "Wow Alls," I said, my voice trembling in laughter as I tried not to lose it. "I never knew you felt that way about me."

"Shut up," Ally murmured under her breath.

Laura went into a round of giggles. Ally was still glaring, her face steadily turning into a shade of red-hot pepper. I tried to meet her eyes, but her gaze was flicking off around the hallway: the clock, lockers, classrooms.

Anywhere but at me. I felt a strange sense of amusement towards her.

"Thanks for the small visit Laura," Ally said, greeting her sister with hostility. "But Austin and I have to get to class now so…" Without waiting for a response, she flashed another glare and grabbed my arm, dragging me down the hallway so fast, I almost tripped over my own feet.

The smirk was nearly glued to my face by now. Laura's words were buzzing through my head, to the point where I almost didn't realize that Ally was _holding my hand. _Ally herself didn't seem to notice.

Mostly because she was still fuming from her sister.

"I didn't say any of that," Ally told me, finally snapping her hand away from mine. I didn't realize that I had a jolt of energy going through my veins until it disappeared. "Laura was just joking around."

Pushing the thought away from my mind, I gave her a sideways glance, smirking at her. "Whatever makes you sleep at night," I shrug.

If anything, that made Ally blush even harder. "I'm being serious!" she insisted.

Nothing could have stopped the snickers that were continuously flowing from my mouth at that moment. "Of course you are," I tell her. Ally stared at me, as if trying to decide whether or not I was being sincere or not.

To be honest, I wasn't too sure myself.

"T-Trust me," Ally stammered out. "There was no way-"

If I kept this act up, I would think that she was going to pass out of humiliation. I raised my hands in surrender. "Fine!" I caved in. "I believe you." But my thoughts traveled back to how she got so flustered just a few seconds ago.

_She definitely likes me, _I smirked inwardly.

Ally's shoulders slumped as soon as the words came out of my mouth. "Good," she gave a small nod. She looked like she wanted to say more but hesitated. Instead, she said, "I have to go to class now."

Her words were left hanging in the air awkwardly.

I gave a nod. Taking that as her cue to leave, I watched her as she continued down the near-empty hallway, leaving me standing there alone. I should have left her alone after that, let her to go to her class in peace. But the curious part of me couldn't help but call out, "See you later?"

Ally's figure halted suddenly. Her body slowly turned towards me as she played with her fingers, almost nervously. Her mind seemed to be debating whether or not to say 'yes' or not. She bit her lip in consideration.

"Maybe," she said at last.

I did a small spin-dip, throwing my fist in the air, my mouth forming a silent yell of victory. To most people, a 'maybe' would mean a 'no'. To me, it meant that some progress has been made. In other words, I was killing this bet.

And maybe I would have. If Dallas didn't have other plans.

**For the next chapter, I'm planning major DRAMAAA ;D And get prepared for some Raura as well :D **

**Please R&R! I love reading your thoughts and comments on each chapter! They just always bring a huge smile to my face :D Thank you and love you all! **

**Just a quick warning, my week is pretty busy, considering that I'm going to be away for about a week. But I'll try to update as often as possible! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg! I'm so sorry for the updating delay! I've been gone for the week, lacking wifi access so I had no way to update! Again, I feel HORRIBLE! This summer has been a lot busier than I've ever expected it to be. I just want to thank you all once again for your patience :D I really, really, really hope that you enjoy this chapter! **

**Because you guys are AMAZING :D I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Week 1: Day 4**

* * *

**ALLY'S POV**

"Trish, we should really get working-"

The Latina dismissed my comment with a wave of her hand as she continued to flip through her magazine. "Don't worry about it, Ally-gator," she told me. "It's a substitute. It's not like she actually expects us to do any form of work."

I glanced up front towards our Ancient History teacher for the day. Trish's statement wasn't entirely false. The substitute was playing with her phone, spinning around in her chair as she barely sent a look our way.

But that didn't mean that I had to like it.

"But-" my protest weakly failed as Trish shushed me.

"No buts Ally," she told me, dropping her magazine onto her desk. "Just take this period to relax. Take a nap or something. Is it really that hard?"

Easy for her to say. Getting to know Trish for a few days showed that she wasn't necessarily the most… hardworking person on the planet. Said as nicely as possible, she was somewhat lazy. But that didn't change the fact that she's slowly becoming the closest friend I've had in a long time.

Obediently, I relaxed into my seat. "Maybe you're right," I admitted.

Trish scoffed, "Of course I am." She picked up her magazine and hugged it to her chest as if it was life itself. "I'm going to go to my locker and get a new magazine. Do you want to come with?"

I figured her words meant, 'I'm going to get out of this living torture for the rest of the period'. So I gave a slight shake of my head. Trish opened her mouth to insist when I said, "I'm good here. Trust me Trish, I'm fine."

Trish looked surprised. "Whatever you say Ally," she said.

"I'll see you at lunch," I told her, hoping she wasn't too disappointed.

The Latina nodded before quickly making her way out the classroom. As suspected, the substitute teacher didn't move a muscle as the door closed firmly behind her. I paused for a moment before grabbing my worksheets once again.

No matter what Trish said, I couldn't take a 'break'.

It would be work for me even to try and relax when there's work calling.

Setting one of the sheets firmly in front of me, I grabbed my pencil. _Part 1, _it read at the top of the page. _Using your knowing knowledge, answer the following questions with- _"You know, I really admire you," a voice said behind me.

Letting out a yelp of surprise, I spun around, almost falling out of my seat. My eyes instinctively glared at the owner of the voice, mouth open to scold him for interrupting my work session. But my words quickly drained out of my body.

I found myself face-to-face with a pair of the softest brown eyes I have ever seen. Along with the dark brown hair and charming smile, this guy was… Against my will, I found myself blushing. "Sorry," he apologized, noticing my expression.

"But I meant what I said," the boy told me before I could respond. "You really are amazing. The only person in this room who is actually doing what they're supposed to be doing. And you're actually willing to do it."

If anything, his words made me even more confused. It wasn't every day where someone like _him _compliments someone like _me. _"Uh," I stammered out.

"I'm Elliot," he introduced himself. To my surprise, he pulled up a seat, sliding it over next to me. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Thank God that I finally found my voice. Otherwise, I would be sitting there, gawking at him as if he grew a second head. "Sure," I managed to get out. Elliot gave me another smile, which foolishly made my heart pick up in speed.

"I'm-" Elliot cut off my introduction.

"I know," he told me. "I've seen you around before. Ally, right?"

Nodding, I was almost surprised that he even bothered to learn my real name. Though this first week of school, I've been going through several identities. From _new girl_ to _the girl who dumped soda on Austin Moon's head _to now the _nobody. _

It sometimes feels like the only people who actually do use my real name is Trish and Austin. "Yep," I confirmed, unable to hide my smile. But the one thought was still lingering me in my head: what was he doing here?

Elliot leaned back in his seat, his eyes observing me in a way that made me squirm uncomfortably. It was almost as if he was…checking me out? "I know it's kind of late to say this," he admitted, "but welcome to Marino High."

Forcing my blush down, I pulled of a smile. "Thanks," I told him. For some reason, I found it horribly hard to meet his eyes. Elliot, however, didn't seem to notice my awkwardness as he scooted his chair closer towards my desk.

"So," he mused. "How has it been in Miami?"

I bit my tongue to keep the rude comment of 'can you leave me alone?' from coming out of my mouth. _He's just trying to be nice, _I told myself. But Elliot was leaving off an uncomfortable aura that I was really starting to hate.

Pushing the thought aside, I forced myself to relax. "It's been…" I struggled to respond. "Interesting." That was a safe enough word. _Interesting. _And it was all because of a certain blond known as Austin Moon.

But there was no way I was going to mention that to a complete stranger.

I politely tried to return back towards my work, but Elliot seemed to have no means of letting me do so as he brought up another topic towards the conversation. Like it was a never-ending loop. I sunk into my seat.

Maybe I really should have gone with Trish.

* * *

**AUSTIN'S POV**

"….and so that's how my hamster, Hamster, ran away- Austin?"

I blinked hard as I felt a hand slap me over the head. "Ow!" I yelped in surprise, spinning around to see Dez cocking his head at me questioningly. I scowled and rubbed my head, ruffling up my own hair. "Jeez, what was that for?"

"You've been glowering at the floor for the past ten minutes," Dez noted, obviously annoyed that I wasn't listening to his story of how Hamster ran away.

I scowled. "Sorry," I mumbled, although I almost didn't hear his words.

Dez crossed his arms, offended. "What's up with you?" he asked.

My mind debated whether or not I should tell him or not. _Yes, _I decided. Dez himself said that he was willing to help me in this bet. Then maybe he could somehow help me get out of this.

"I saw Elliot and Ally walk out together in Ancient History," I couldn't help but spit out. My vision started to see red again as I mentally gave Elliot's head a massive punch in the face. "And he was being way too touchy."

* * *

_My stomach twisted into a million knots as I watched the two. Elliot used that stupid fake-yawn motion, draping his arm around Ally's shoulder as he almost seemed glued to her side. Ally obviously tensed, feeling uncomfortable. _

_ And that hand was a little bit too low. _

_ I slammed my locker door so tight, I almost heard it dent. Ally's eyes wandered around, giving a clear signal: help. Taking the warning, I made my way towards them, not even caring if I had to shove through the whole school to get there. _

_ My fists instinctively clenched. "I'm going to kill him," I muttered. _

_ As I came closer, I could start hearing what they were talking about. "And so I totally know what you're going through," Elliot was saying. The funny thing? I almost believed that he actually meant those words. _

_ "Hm," was Ally's distracted response._

_ I took this moment to step in from behind. "Hey Elliot," my words came out harsher than expected, but I didn't care. I forcefully pushed his arm off of Ally, who for once, actually looked happy to see me. _

_ Elliot shot me what looked like a glare. One look and I knew that I wasn't his favorite person on the planet. And I couldn't have cared less. "Austin," he greeted coldly, giving me a small nod in 'greeting'._

_ Ally's welcome was a little more…welcoming. "Austin," she said in relief. 'Get me out of here,' she mouthed. My anger decreased slightly as I stifled a laugh. At least I knew that she was just as annoyed by this idiot as I was. _

_ Elliot, however, didn't notice, his focus entirely on me. "I should get going to class," he said, as if my presence was disturbing him. But I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. "It was nice talking to you, Ally."_

_ "You too," it was amazing how quickly Ally pulled off a smile. _

_ "Yeah," I said drily. The thought of seeing him and Ally together… "So, if you're done here…buh-bye." I waved rudely at him and was considering if I should shove him down the hallway when Elliot cut through my thought process. _

_ He gave a tight nod. "I'm going," he made a very clear step forward. "I'll see you guys later." Elliot's eyes flashed towards me. "And Austin, I'm excited to join you as a new player in Dallas's little game."_

_ That completely threw me off. "What?" I sputtered out. _

_ "What?" Ally echoed me, but her tone sounded more confused than angry. _

_ My mind whirled. Game. Dallas. The bet. New player. If I wasn't mistaken, I was one of those 'players'. So that meant… oh, Dallas was going to get murdered. _

* * *

_ "Good for you, Austin. You figured it all out."_

_ Dallas looked bored as I confronted him by his lockers. I scowled at him. "You can't add Elliot into the bet, Dallas," I spit out, resisting the urge to kick the locker shut in frustration. "It has to be against the rules or-"_

_ "The last time I checked," Dallas said, almost as if he enjoyed my reaction, "there were no rules to our bet. Plus, I was getting bored. Adding Elliot would totally kick this game up to speed."_

_ I almost hated my friend at that moment. And not just because he decided to throw in another player. "I can't believe you're messing with Ally's feelings this way," I growled, my vision starting to see red. "She doesn't deserve-"_

_ "That's what you're concerned about?" Dallas said in disbelief. _

_ "Yes!" I yelled out, suddenly very glad that the school was almost empty. Everyone had already cleared out of the hallways, going home. "Ally…she deserves someone that will actually like her for who she is. She can't-"_

_ To my anger, Dallas burst out laughing. My fists clenched, ready to knock that laughter right out of his mouth. "You don't see it do you?" Dallas questioned, not even waiting for my response. "Austin, I think you're forgetting one minor detail."_

_ I almost didn't hear what he said. My ears started popping in anger as I glared daggers straight into his head. Dallas ignored my silence, continuing on. _

_ "You're forgetting that you're part of this bet too. You say that Ally doesn't deserve having her heart broken, but what are you doing?" Dallas smirked. _

_ The thought almost disgusted me. That Dallas was 100% right. Because, in reality, I was the one person throughout this entire bet that was probably hurting Ally the most right now. And I hated myself because of it. _

* * *

"I think I'm in love."

That was it. No 'hi' or 'how was your day' or 'welcome home'. I dropped my backpack next to the doorway as I let out a deep breath. "Good for you Ross," I mumbled, not really eager to hear about the word _love _right now.

Ross didn't seem to notice my expression. "Yep," he said proudly, popping the 'p'. "We're having our first date tonight. I've booked the perfect dinner res-"

I hated to cut him off of his success, but what I really wanted to do was burry myself under my bed and not come up for the next two weeks. Not sit around and talk about my brother's love life. "That's great, Ross," I told him. "But-"

"Laura's going to love it," he went on.

I almost tripped over my own feet. "Laura," I sputtered out.

Ross cut off abruptly. "Yeah," he said slowly. "Why? Do you know-?"

My mind was already forming a plan. If this was the Laura I think he was talking about, that meant… "Laura who?" I asked. _Please be her, _I begged. _Dawson._

Ross frowned in confusion. "She never really-"

_Of course she didn't. _"Curly brown hair, big doe eyes?" I launched out. I was ready to sit there all day, giving out a perfectly accurate description of Laura Dawson, but Ross seemed to get it right from the start.

"That's her," he confirmed, his smile slowly disappearing. "But how do you-?"

I almost laughed at how perfectly this was all working out. "Never mind that," I told him quickly. Ross looked at me questioningly, as if deciding whether or not he wanted to slap me. I grinned at him. "But can you do me a favor?"

* * *

"Ally!" Laura burst into my room.

I jumped hard, almost falling off my desk. "Laura," I greeted, composing myself. "Listen, I would love to talk, but I really don't have the time. I have to finish last-minute homework and an essay that's due tomorrow-"

"Forget about that," Laura interrupted me, much to my annoyance. Her expression told me that she wasn't going to leave me alone until I listened. Rolling my eyes, I put my pencil down and turned to her expectantly.

Laura grinned brightly. "We have a date tonight!" she burst out.

Knowing my sister as well as I did, I immediately pulled off an 'I'm so happy for you' smile. "That's great," I told her sincerely. "But if that's it, then I really have to get back to my-" her words processed fully through my head.

"We?" I asked, but it turned out more as a squeak.

The smile wiped off Laura's face, her eyes turning pleading. "I'm so sorry, Ally!" her words tumbled together. "But he wouldn't go out for a date if his younger brother couldn't come with us. And so…I booked us a double date."

"Laura!"

"I know," my sister cowered back. "But I didn't know what to do!"

I shut my eyes tight and tried to control my annoyance directed straight towards the Senior in front of me. I loved my older sister more than anyone thought possible. As many perks as she had, she was still Laura.

And I would do anything for her. I already knew my answer before it came out of my mouth. Even if it meant going out with a complete and random stranger, if it made my sister happy, I was going without a doubt.

Sighing, I turned to face her. "Then it looks like we both have a date tonight."

Laura squealed so loudly, I thought that she damaged one of my ear drums. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said, so fast that her words started to blend together. She gave me the biggest hug thought possible.

I laughed, settling her down like a hyper active puppy. "What are sisters for?" I said, trying to convince myself that this wasn't a mistake. "And it's just one night. After that, I never have to see this guy again."

Laura's smile dipped slightly, but it was gone so fast that it had to be my imagination. "Right," she said, though it almost sounded forced.

Dismissing the thought, I grinned at her. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

* * *

"Ross," I sputtered out. I gripped the doorway in surprise, suddenly feeling very lightheaded. The blond grinned brightly, popping the collar of his button-up.

"Nice to see you again, Ally," he said.

I felt a strange sense of confusion and annoyance set in my stomach. "Y-You're dating Laura," I stammered out. If Ross was the 'guy' that Laura was talking about, then that meant that I was going on a date with none other than-

"Look that that, Alls. It looks like we're going on another not-date together."

I almost felt sick to the stomach as my 'date' popped into the doorway, hopping right next to her brother. It wasn't a stranger, though I would much rather have it like that. Because I found myself face-to-face with Austin Moon.

**No way to back out now, Ally ;D *gives an evil laugh* MWAHHHH *cough cough* **

**I'll try and update ASAP! I really hope that you guys enjoyed it!**

**Just remember that you guys are the best! I couldn't have asked for better readers! A shout out goes out to all of you: from my reviewers to my silent readers :D I wouldn't be able to do any of this without you guys! I love you all and are incredibly thankful :D **

**Please R&R! Maybe we can get up to 200 reviews? **

**Again, a million thanks to all! I'll try and update ASAP! **

**Oooo, one more thing before I go. A few people were suggesting that I start a Percy Jackson fanfic. And I just want to say to those that the suggestion is being highly considered (taking that I am a HUGE fan) :D I just need to wait until my schedule clears up before handling three stories at once ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRY! No words can describe how sorry I am! I'm being a horrible writer right now. I'm so unbelievably sorry for updating so late. I just started school this Monday and this past week has been CRAZY busy. Thank you all for being so patient with me. **

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter of How to Get the Girl! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Week 1: Day 4**

**CONTINUED**

* * *

**AUSTIN'S POV**

Champies. The fanciest (not to mention expensive) restaurant in Miami. In other words, I have _no _idea how Ross managed to book the four of us a reservation there. Either way, I wasn't complaining.

There were rumors about the food there. _Best food in the nation_… _Never be able to look at any meal the same way again…_ the cliché comments that are used for any ratings, when in reality, it is just as regular as a PB&J sandwich.

But that didn't mean that I wasn't dying to try the food.

Ally? Not as much. I almost felt guilty as she sunk into the seat of Ross's car, so low I doubted that she could see over the window. It was almost horrible, how I was putting her through this, tricking her like a fox.

But a part of me still admired her. Ally had made it pretty clear that she didn't want to go on _any _date with me, taking that she was even reluctant about a NOT-date. But drilling into her head that Ross was set on this double date, that Laura wouldn't be able to take any step forward into their relationship….

That was just enough to nudge her forward. For her sister.

It was a lie, but it was necessary. And it seemed to be working.

Guilt still managed to cloud my thoughts, though. I pinched myself hard, hoping that the momentary pain would help me. It didn't. _Be honest with her, _Dez's voice surged through my head. _Honest._

_How to get the girl. Be honest with her._

The Love Whisperer's advice happened to be wrong, at least for the moment it was. Because this small plan that I had weaved up was gaining me a date with Ally Dawson in the most subtle way possible. _Still_…

Ross turned on the radio, snapping myself back into reality. The soft music played throughout the car, occasionally interrupted by quiet conversation between my brother and Laura in the front seats.

Next to me, Ally refused to meet me in the eyes. Her head rested against the window, stubbornly refusing to turn towards me. I sighed as I played with my fingers. Maybe my idea wasn't exactly as flawless as I thought it was.

I had to resist the urge to tell Ally everything. And not just about this dating scheme. About the bet. About Elliot. Because as the days flew by, the more I realized that Dez was right. That this was becoming real. And for once, I don't mean it in any romantic way. No.

My heart actually yearned to understand Ally Dawson. To learn every single knowing detail about her. To genuinely become her _friend_. But how could I knowing that every action I take towards her will instantly be defined as a 'fake'.

The bet. The stupid bet I took was the center of this all.

How am I supposed to know whether my intentions are real or not? For all I know, these thoughts could just be another lie to myself. That in reality, I couldn't have cared less about Ally Dawson. But something told me that I was wrong.

* * *

**ALLY'S POV**

_This is for Laura_.

It was amazing what lengths I would go for my sister. That I was actually _willing _to go on a double date with Austin Moon for her? If it was anyone else, I would still be at home right now, curled up in a blanket, watching the Harry Potter movie marathon eating a large bowl of kettle corn.

But this wasn't just for anyone else. This was Laura.

And as soon as she walked down and I saw the way Ross looked at her… I _had _to do this for them. But really! Did Ross _really _just _have _to bring his brother along? How hard would it be to just leave Austin alone at home? He was _sixteen_.

It had to be Austin behind all of this. The smirk that was on his face as I answered the door was undeniable. If this was his genius plan to get me on a date with him…it worked. As much as I hated to admit it, I fell right into the trap.

Or else I wouldn't be on my way to Champies right now.

And there was no backing out of it now.

For the rest of the ride, I zoned out. It was only when Ross announced, "We're here", when I arrived back on Earth. Austin slid out before me, opening the door.

"Madame," he announced, bowing comically, much like he had done before at school. And just like last time, my heart started to speed up. I forced my face to remain expressionless, though, as I exited the car.

I pushed forward, moving quickly through the parking lot. I didn't care if it left my 'date' and sister behind because frankly, I didn't want to see either of them.

But of course, Austin had different plans. Two pairs of hands covered my eyes, drowning me in darkness. "Guess who," the oh-so-mysterious person whispered. I gave a small shiver, feeling goose bumps crawl up my neck where I felt Austin's warm breath tickle my hair.

"Austin," I sighed out, pushing his hands out of my face.

"Wow," Austin's head popped over my shoulder, showing off the goofy grin that was plastered onto his face. "You're pretty good at this game."

It was almost as if he sensed my mood. Ironic considering that he was the person who caused this whole disaster. But judging from the way Austin was looking at me, he genuinely wanted me to have a laugh.

A small smile appeared on my face against my will. Forcing my giggle down, I tried to keep a straight expression. But I knew that Austin saw it. The way his eyes lit up in triumph proved it.

Giddiness filled every tip of my being. Before I could stop myself, I found myself with a sudden adrenaline rush. As if I just got splashed with cold water. And it felt…good. So impossibly good that there was no way I was going to let it escape.

But it almost scared me. How Austin was having this affect on me.

Austin must have taken my frown in the wrong way because he sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Guys?" Ross and Laura weren't too far behind us. My sister waved us forward, seeing our hesitation. "C'mon. Our dinner is waiting."

I gave a slight nod. "Yeah," I stammered out, taking a step forward.

Something jerked me back though. Austin grabbed my arm. He sent Ross and Laura a glance. "Can you give us a second?" he asked. Before my mouth could open in protest, he cut the unsaid words out of my throat. "We'll catch up to you soon. I just have to talk to Ally about something."

Laura looked as happy about it as I did. She frowned. "But-"

Ross jumped in before another word could escape. "Sure!" he said, almost a little too enthusiastically. "We'll meet you inside." Laura flashed me a sympathetic glance as Ross helplessly dragged her forward.

_Thanks a lot, _I scoffed inwardly as I watched the two race into the restaurant. Ross whispered something in Laura's ear, causing her to toss her head back in laughter. She retorted back, resulting in the blond to tickle her on the sides.

Even from where we were standing, I could hear Laura shriek with laughter.

I let out a small smile. A perfect match. Maybe it was too early to see or jump to any conclusions. But my sister intuition was tingling. And I was happy for them.

"Ally," Austin's voice forced my gaze to focus on him. I dragged it away from the happy couple to find myself face-to-face with those darn hazel eyes. But for once, they didn't hold any teasing. Instead, they softened.

"I get it if you're uncomfortable with this," Austin said so quietly, I had to strain to hear him. "I once told you that I was just willing to be friends with you."

Every direction of this conversation was causing me to squirm. It held an awkward aura that wasn't exactly welcoming. Before I could speak, Austin's next words drained my voice right out of my mouth.

"And if you want, we won't call this a date."

_What? _The well-worded lecture I was preparing disappeared into thin air. The 'piece of my mind' that I was going to give him ultimately failed as I found myself gawking at him. "What?" I stammered out after a slight pause.

Austin gave a small shrug, not meeting my eyes. "If it makes you uncomfortable then we won't call this a date," he repeated simply. "We'll call it…two friends just hanging out." _Friends. _

Maybe I didn't know where we stood. But I did know one thing.

I didn't have to force a smile. "I'll like that."

* * *

**AUSTIN'S POV**

"I'm thinking about going to Harvard to get a major in…" _blah blah blah. _

I almost went head first into my spaghetti as Ross and Laura picked up a rapid conversation on college choices…which has been going on for the past hour. Suddenly, this whole idea of a double date was just another dream in my head.

Not only that, but because this has quickly turned into a date and a hang out with two extra friends. Strange… I wasn't as down about it as I thought I would be. Maybe because I meant what I said. I didn't want Ally to be uncomfortable.

And that was more important to me than I ever expected it to be.

Laura's laughter snapped me out of my thoughts. Whatever Ross must have said made her blush hard as she pushed my brother playfully, making him almost fall out of the chair. "Stop it," she burst out, still laughing hard.

I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous, resisting the urge to let out one of those 'that's so unfair'. Ross and Laura seemed to be the best of friends. It's been a few days and they're already on their first date. If only it could be that easy…

Next to me, Ally looked as if she was going to fall asleep, her eyes glazing over. I could tell that she was as tired about this as I was. I caught her weary gaze. As our siblings babbled on, I mimicked them silently, my mouth forming soundless words. Ally let out a giggle before slapping both hands over her lips.

"Stop that, Austin," she whispered, slapping me on the arm. "It's rude to-"

"C'mon," I urged her. "You want to escape this as much as I do."

Ally scoffed and rolled her eyes. Before she could respond, our waiter came up to us. "Is everything good here?" he asked. My mind immediately identified him as an enemy. My stomach grumbled in anger.

Even an idiot can see him eyeing Ally like that.

"Great," I gritted my teeth. Ally gave a polite smile in response.

I waited for the waiter (his name tag read _Ethan_) to leave, to get on with his own business. Instead, Ethan moved closer towards Ally's chair. My fists clenched underneath the table. Across from us, Ross and Laura finally seemed to notice their surroundings, their conversation slowly quieting.

Ross flashed me a glance. A clear warning. I ignored him as I turned back to Ally, only to find Ethan still there. "Is there anything else I can get you guys?" he asked, though it was obvious where his focus lied.

Forcing a tight smile, I stayed calm. "A new waiter?" I suggested.

There was a muffled laugh. All heads turned to Ross, who looked at the verge of rolling on the ground in laughter. He shook his head as if he knew something I didn't. "Priceless," he kept on muttering under his breath.

I glared at him in annoyance.

Elliot looked at me as if I was a piece of gum that he scraped off his shoe. It was clearly in his eyes. He saw me as a complete barrier. And this was one that he wasn't going to pass. No matter how hard he tried.

Because on the other side was no other than Ally Dawson.

Frustration crawled up my throat. Why was this so hard? It was as if all odds of this were against me. Elliot…Dallas…I didn't need this idiot Ethan in this mix.

And I wasn't even going to waste my time with it.

"C'mon," I yelped out, jumping out of my seat so fast, I almost knocked over the chair. All heads turned to me in surprise. Ally looked at me with wide eyes. Her mouth opened to no doubt to question my sanity, when I dragged her up.

A nervous laugh escaped out of my mouth before I could stop myself. Ally scowled. "Austin," she muttered at me. "What is wrong with you?" She tried to escape out of my grip, but my hand instinctively tightened.

"I think it's time for us to go, Alls," I blurted out, my mind racing for any excuse to get Ally as far away from Ethan as possible. "Get some…fresh air." That sounded just as stupid as it did in my head.

Laura frowned. "Wait a second-"

Before anyone could stop us, I dragged Ally out of Champies. "Austin," she hissed, still struggling. "Let go of me! What are you doing? Where are we-?"

"Like I said before," I interrupted her. I guided her through the parking lot. A small smile played on my lips as I realized that I had unintentionally given myself the chance I needed. "You wanted to escape that as much as I did."

Ally looked almost flustered. "But Ross and Laura-"

"They could wait," I told her. For a moment, our eyes met. _Please, _I begged silently. Ally visibly softened in a way that made my heart start to pound.

"Okay," she said at last.

**Day 4 is continuing in the next chapter :D I was going to put their whole date/hang out in one chapter before realizing that this would take even longer to update. And I wanted to get this up ASAP, not knowing the next time I'll be able to update.**

**One more MASSIVE shout out to all my readers :D I am so unbelievably thankful for you guys! Thank you all for just dealing with my crazy, horrible updating schedule. You all are so amazing. I love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AK! I'm so sorry for the very, very, very late update! I wish I have a good excuse but... I don't. I'm really, really sorry. I thought that it wasn't going to be too bad with updating once school started, but it's been a lot harder than I thought. So I really apologize for that. **

**Anyway, thank you all for your reviews! I loved every. single. one! They were just AMAZING!**

**I really hope you enjoy the continuation to Austin and Ally's just-two-friends-hang-out (*cough* date *cough*)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Week 1: Day 4**

**CONTINUED**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Five.

Somehow, this had to be illegal.

Either that or it broke some form of record.

How she got it all in her tiny body, I had no idea. But in literally ten minutes flat, Ally cleared five cartons of Fruity Mint Swirl ice cream **(1)**. Nothing but an 'mm' escaped out of her lips as she ate through it scoopful by scoopful.

It was amazing how she never showed a hint of a brain freeze. "Wow," I said in awe, resting my chin on my hands as I watched her from across the table. Taking that it was seven o'clock at night, it wasn't a surprise that we were the only ones in Scoops, an ice cream shop not too far from Champies.

Ally let out a satisfied sigh as her spoon clinked against the table. "Thanks Austin," she said as she gave her stomach a small rub. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You emptied out my wallet," I noted.

Shrugging innocently, Ally relaxed into her seat. I shook my head in disbelief. "I forgot how much I loved Fruity Mint Swirl," she marveled for a moment.

"No kidding," I muttered under my breath.

Ally heard me, sending me a playful glare. "Shut up," she told me, giving a roll of her eyes. But the smile that she tried to hide revealed her true feelings. And the way that she was acting around me… I liked it. A lot.

It was a major difference than a few days ago. Something rumbled in the pit of my stomach. The more frequent smiles she would send me. The playful teasing. It all just felt so… good. A lot better than the soda she dumped on my head.

Pushing the thought away from my head, I got up from my seat, taking the ice cream carton on my hands. "I'll throw this away," I told Ally. She nodded, looking as if she was going to burst as she let out a moan, the affects starting to hit her.

Making my way to the trash can, the cashier who was sweeping up loose trash under a table, stopped me. "Your girlfriend there just broke a record, I reckon," she said with a laugh, her voice holding a distinct Southern accent.

_Girlfriend. _I didn't realize that I was frowning until the woman clicked her tongue, shaking her head as if the thought just passed through her mind. "Oh, I get it," she said before a word escaped out of my mouth. "You're friend zoned."

"Is it that obvious?" I couldn't help but ask.

The cashier gave me a somber nod. _That _was encouraging. "Yep," she said. "But Boy, I promise you this." She put a hand on my stunned shoulder, meeting my eyes as if she was sharing a deep secret. "If you hike up your boots and get a man in you, I can almost assure that she'll be yours in no time."

"Wow," I deadpanned. What was with people and giving me unwanted advice? First Dez and now this random woman? "Thanks a lot."

She didn't seem to catch my sarcasm. Nodding, it looked as if she was preparing herself for a long, torturous lecture on 'how to get the girl'. _Great. _Thank God for Ally. "Austin!" she called out.

Both the lady and I turned around to see that Ally had collected our possessions together. She gestured for me to come, already making her way to the door. "Go get her," the woman told me, leaving if off at that.

I didn't know what to say other than thank her and wave goodbye. Ally grabbed me by the arm, dragging me out of Scoops before I could even process what the heck just happened. The doors chimed behind us.

Ally's eyes lit up, obviously fired up by a sugar rush.

"So what now?" she asked, bouncing on the heels of her feet.

It was almost hard to concentrate. Maybe it was the whole thought of my conversation with that cashier. Or the fact that she actually believed that Ally and I were a couple. _If only, _I thought with a scoff.

Ally's rambling cut me off from my thoughts. "…home," she was saying.

Moments passed before I finally realized that she was talking to me. I blinked. "Um," I stammered out. Ally's shoulders slumped slightly, crossing her arms.

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" she said glumly.

I gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry?"

Ally sighed, but she didn't look as annoyed as her voice showed. "I was saying," she repeated. "That it's starting to get late. Maybe it's time to head home. Laura's going to be wondering where I went. I'll see you at school-"

"Wait!" my reflexes kicked in, grabbing Ally by the arm as she took a step forward. She turned to me, though she didn't look surprised by my reaction. As if she could already sense my next moves. Which was both reassuring and creepy.

A pause followed my words as Ally looked at me expectantly. "Go ahead," she said indignantly. "Argue and say that I just _have _to stay." Her expression read, '_what else is new?' _I almost laughed.

She knew me better than I ever thought she would.

My mind whirled until I knew exactly where we were going to go. A Cheshire cat grin appeared on my face. "C'mon," I urged her, grabbing her hand once again as I lead her down the sidewalk.

And for once, Ally didn't protest.

* * *

**ALLY'S POV**

The Miami Beach Boardwalk was an entertainment jackpot.

One side had an enormous arcade. The other had a thriller amusement park. Food courts. Gift shops. Those prize games that had you spend your whole wallet on it only to go home with empty hands.

Lights flashed before my eyes as Austin and I walked through the long, never ending boardwalk. Austin offered to pay for anything I wanted or wanted to do. But I refused. I took advantage of that at Scoops.

But the more time passed, the more I realized that it wasn't just because Austin (of course) was just trying to be a nice guy. "How about this one?" he asked for the thousandth time as we passed by a booth.

"Austin," I yawned out. "Really. I don't think I have the energy to-"

"Oh," he said, forming a small smirk. "I get it. You're scared to lose."

He was playing with me. Just like telling me that I was _stiff _and _boring. _I knew that. And he knew I knew. But for some reason, the slightest part of it bothered me. Pushing away the thought, I crossed my arms. "Not going to work this time."

Austin ignored my comment as he rubbed in chin comically. It took every drop of my willpower to keep myself from laughing. "I don't blame you," he mused. "I mean, losing to the amazing Austin Moon is not something to be proud of."

Rolling my eyes, I scoffed. "What makes you so sure that you'll win?"

Teasing. That's all this was. 100%, pure teasing. And…to say that I didn't enjoy this would have been a lie. Austin gave a nonchalant shrug. "I don't know," he said lazily, the sparkle still in his eyes. "Maybe because you're…a girl?"

"Oh," I laughed drily. He was tricking me into this, no doubt about it. And I was purposely falling straight into it. _Challenge accepted, _I thought in triumph. "Okay then Moon. If you're so confident, why put it to the test?"

Austin smirked at me. "With pleasure," he said, snatching a bill out of his pocket. As he paid the attendant standing nearby, my eyes finally got a chance to see what booth he had stopped us at. My blood went cold.

Oh no.

Hundreds of games. And it had to be this one.

Because it deeply resembled none other than a karaoke machine.

In front of hundreds of waiting eyes.

Singing. Here. Now.

Crashing back, I hit Austin, making the money in his hands fall to the ground. He turned to me in surprise. "Um," I stammered out, suddenly feeling very lightheaded. "Can we do something else?"

Austin didn't seem to catch the seriousness in my voice. He grinned in triumph. "Chickening out Dawson?" he laughed, nudging me gently in the ribs.

"Please," was all I could manage to whimper out.

The laughter drained from Austin's face. "What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes observing me carefully. In a way that just made the knot in my stomach tighten.

I shook my head. I never liked to admit my stage fright. In fear that it was going to backfire on me. "N-Nothing," my weak excuse faltered. "It's just…my voice isn't exactly in the, you know. The singing mode."

My words hung in the air. I almost winced at how stupid that sounded.

Austin was quiet for a moment, looking at me as if I was a jigsaw puzzle he couldn't figure out. A minute passed. Two. Three. Until the hopeful part of me started to actually consider the fact that he might believe my horrible excuse.

Sure enough, Austin nodded slowly. "Okay," he said at last. He tilted his head, gesturing for me to follow. "If that's what you want, we'll do something else."

I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I let it out. I was so deep in relief that I was almost in a daze, blindly following Austin. It was only when my feet hit the hard concrete of the streets when I snapped into reality.

Austin led us straight off the board walk. Into the parking lot.

"Wha-"

My question got cut off as Austin gave me an encouraging smile. "Don't worry," he said softly, as if understanding my reluctance. The gentleness in his voice surprised me for a moment. "I know exactly where we're going. Trust me."

The smallest thought slipped into my head. One that I would never dare to say out loud. But it was still there. Towards the back of my mind where it could barely be seen. _I do, _the statement echoed through my body. _I do. _

* * *

Austin drove us to the last place I ever would have expected. A hill.

I don't remember how we even got there in the first place, nor where it was located. How long it took? I had no idea. But it was there, overlooking the city. We were just one tumble downhill away from hitting the barren parts of Florida.

But we were completely alone. It was just us and the trees, which occasionally whistled against the wind. Nothing but the sound of crickets echoed through the sky. I doubted that there was anyone for at least a mile around.

I was starting to think that this was some mean practical joke he decided to play on me. "Austin?" I asked, my voice coming out as a mockingly sweet tone.

"Hm?" it was starting to get so dark out, I could just barely make out Austin's shadowy figure. But even with the lack of light, his smile still shone through.

"Where the heck did you bring us?" my voice quickly turned into a snap.

To my shock, Austin burst out laughing. "Don't worry," he said, rubbing my arm comfortingly. Suddenly, I was unbelievably thankful for the darkness. Austin didn't seem to notice, though, as he led me over towards the peak of the hill.

"Go ahead," he told me after a slight pause.

"What?"

"Go right ahead," Austin repeated. "Sing your little heart out."

I wasn't sure if I heard right. Confusion clouded my thoughts, unable to connect the dots that he was leaving for me. "Excuse me?" I managed to get out.

Austin smiled softly. "No one's here to listen," he said. I almost choked on my own spit, taking a step back in shock. My mouth opened to protest, but his tone left a clear warning: don't even try and argue.

How did he know? Somehow, he figured out my big secret. One look and somehow he knows about my stage fright. Was I really that transparent? Either that or… Austin Moon was really something.

I shook my head. "No," my voice came out more panicked than I expected it to be. "Austin, this is crazy. There's no way I'm actually going to-"

"Sing it out," Austin urged. "Scream it if you need to."

He had to be joking. I opened my mouth to protest but even in the dark, I could see the sincerity in his words. "I-I don't understand," I finally managed out.

"C'mon," Austin urged, his voice squeaking. "You know you want to."

Did I? I didn't know if I could answer that. But something told me that Austin wasn't going to bring us home until I did what he asked for. "But it's so-"

"It's not stupid," it was as if Austin read my mind. Some part of me held a form of disbelief. I would be singing my heart out, screaming through the wind only to find Austin laughing his head off at me. Five seconds later, it's on YouTube.

But for some reason, I almost hated myself for thinking that.

I trusted him. More than I ever thought I would.

"Fine," I shifted uncomfortably. "Just…can you sing with me?"

Austin tensed suddenly. For a moment, I thought that I hit a sour spot for him. But as soon as it happened, a nervous laugh replaced its spot. "Sorry Alls," he said, rubbing his neck. "But I don't sing."

_Mmhmm. _I had a hard time believing that. A guy like him doesn't just play every instrument on the face of the planet and _not _sing. "Sure you don't," I rolled my eyes, scoffing. But in a way, I understood what he was facing.

It may not be stage fright, but I could still relate.

Austin flashed me a glare. I raised my hands in surrender. "Fine," I said, taking a deep breath. Playing with my hands nervously, I tried to calm myself down. This was Austin. He wouldn't laugh at me….would he?

Pushing the thought away, the first song in a long time escaped out of my mouth. I couldn't remember what the title was or who it was by but I. Was. Singing. Something that I haven't done in a long time.

It felt good. So impossibly amazing. Like a knot was coming loose in my stomach. Without meaning to, my voice rose higher, switching off between songs that would be bursting through my iPod nonstop.

This felt different. Like it was a missing piece of a puzzle that finally completed me. To let it all out… my voice that has been hidden inside me for who knows how long. It didn't take long for me to be literally screaming.

Reality quickly kicked in as my hand slammed across my mouth.

A blush rose to my face. I couldn't help but flash a glance at Austin. He didn't say a word, just staring at me blankly. If anything, that caused my face to burn even harder. "I'm sorry," I stammered out. "You must think I'm crazy."

"No," Austin was so silent, it was almost amazing how fast his next words came out. He gave a slight shake of his hand. Hesitating slightly, he offered a smile that was brighter than the moon itself. "You're not."

That was it. No compliments. No criticism. Nothing.

Even on the car ride home, he didn't say anything to me.

But somehow, it made me feel as if I just owned the world.

* * *

**AUSTIN'S POV**

It was in bed that night when it finally hit me.

Maybe the night wasn't exactly how I planned it to go. Ally and I both agreed that it wasn't a date. And maybe for a split second, I was disappointed. That wasn't how I wanted it all to turn out. But tonight…. I think I got something that was ten times better than any date could have given me.

* * *

**(1) In case you're thinking to yourself, "How is that possible?" I can personally confirm that it is physically possible. I've done it myself... okay maybe it's a slight exaggeration, but it was pretty close to it. What can I say? I'm as obsessed with ice cream as much as Austin is with pancakes ;D**

**Wow... a lot has happened in the A&A fandom since I've last updated. Mainly involving... THE AUSLLY KISS!**

**It completely threw me off track. I was just scrolling down on Tumblr to see Austin and Ally kissing. At first, I honestly couldn't believe my eyes. But then (I'm sorry to admit) I broke down and watched the video. The next few days involved me rolling on the ground in Auslly feels, wondering how the heck the Austin and Ally writers could cause me to transform into a complete emotional mess ;D **

**Real Life and Reel Life (I think that's what it's called) airs in two days though! It really looks like an AMAZING episode! Then I could get an HD version of the Auslly kiss and go into another complete breakdown ;D**

**I need to go (ice cream is waiting for me downstairs ;) but just one more time, I just want to thank you all! You are all AMAZING, FANTASTIC, THE BEST READERS A WRITER COULD EVER ASK FOR ;D I love you all! **

**Oh! One more thing: **


	10. Chapter 10

**AK! How long as it been since I last updated? Answer: FOREVER!**

**I'm really sorry (wow...it feels like I've been saying that in everyone of my A/Ns)! School has just been unbearable. I know that's not exactly the best excuse in the world, but it's true :( But THANK GOD that it's finally a weekend where I finally have time to update for my AMAZING readers :D **

**Thank you all so much for being so patient!**

**I really hope you enjoy the next chapter of How to Get the Girl!**

* * *

**Week 1: Day 5**

* * *

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I wished my parents would stop staring at me.

Because it was becoming hard to eat my stack of pancakes with their stern eyes boring through my head. Fidgeting slightly, I tried to ignore their looks as I ate my breakfast. But every attempt had my attention snapping straight towards them once again. Them and their pursed lips, crossed hands, and waiting expression.

Next to me, Ross seemed to sense nothing wrong. He was gulping down his glass of milk (which, in his case, is stronger than Kryptonite) as he would any other day. This thought was somewhat encouraging.

Attempt after attempt passed. Finally, I felt as if I was going to burst. Putting down my fork, it clattered against the still-full plate. "What is it?" it sounded nicer in my head, but my parents didn't seem to notice the tone of my voice.

Neither of them even tried to protest that nothing was wrong. There was a long, breathing pause before my dad spoke up, "We heard that you went on a double date with Ross and Laura last night."

Every part of that sentence sent my body into red alert. Even Ross tensed beside me, mid-chew of his piece of bacon. I couldn't help but glare at him. My brother gave a shrug in response. _Oops, _he mouthed.

Before I could even roll my eyes, our mom said, "And your father and I are very happy that you found a girl, Ross." Even an idiot could have seen that she distinctively left me out of it all as she emphasized Ross's name.

I frowned. "Wait-"

Ross nibbled on the bacon strip. "Don't forget Austin, Mom," he said, his mouth full. Sometimes I wondered how I was even related to this guy.

My dad gave a slight shake of his head. "Austin, it's not that we're not…" he fumbled before obviously deciding not to complete that thought. "It's just that your relationships tend to be… short lived."

His words were left hanging in the air. I slumped in my seat, my pancakes now permanently abandoned. _Short lived?_ So many thoughts were rushing through my head, I didn't know which one to focus on first. "And?" I finally dared to ask.

"And," my mom didn't even hesitate to respond. "The Dawsons seem like very nice people. So we don't want to see one of their daughters getting hurt."

I didn't know whether to feel angry, offended, or hurt. Maybe all of the above. But I did know one thing. "You can't just assume that," I said, my voice turning out harsher than I ever expected it to be.

"We're not assuming," my dad's reply caused my eyes to blaze. "Son, it is mere probability. The numbers of girls you've been with for the past year have been uncountable. The odds of you breaking another heart is-"

Was my own dad really comparing me to a mathematical equation?

Ross set down his fork. "Dad-"

"As your parents, Austin, we feel the need to adjust you into the right path," my mom's voice was slightly sympathetic, as if sensing the pang that was banging through my brain right now. "We just think you should be more… cautious."

I felt as if I just got hit by a truck. I didn't realize I was shaking my head until I saw the looks they both were sending me. "No," I was almost proud of how strong my voice came out. "Mom, Dad, it's not going to be like that-"

_No, it's exactly like that. _For the first time in a long time, the bet I made with Dallas popped back into my head. _It's completely like that. _

My throat contracted.

Before anything else could have been said, before my dad could contradict me, Ross jumped up from his seat so fast, it crashed to the floor. "Okay!" he yelped out, grabbing my shoulders as if he could sense my daze.

"Okay," my brother repeated, noticing our parents' expressions. "Thanks for the breakfast, Mom. But Austin and I are going to just…" Ross barely made up an excuse before shoving me up the stairs to his bedroom.

I hardly realized that we were out of the kitchen until the door slammed behind us. Ross pushed me onto his desk. "Spill," he demanded, standing in front of me, his legs slightly parted as he crossed his arms.

Blinking hard, I stammered something about Dallas and the one thousand dollar bet. Ross's frown turned into complete shock as I somehow managed to get out what has been happening with the past few days.

When I was done, what Ross said next was the only thing that seemed to snap me back into reality. "You're a real idiot, you know that, right?"

A yell escaped out of my mouth before I could stop it. My surroundings finally zoned back on me, so powerful that it was almost nauseating. Running my hands through my hair, I tried to bring myself together.

But only one thought was pumping through my brain.

_Ally. Ally. Ally. _

Rambling started to fly out of my mouth, calling myself names that I would honestly never want to admit to anyone. Before I knew it, I was on a full-ranting session, pacing back and forward, glaring daggers at myself.

Throughout my whole mental breakdown, I finally topped it off with a, "What am I going to do?" My eyes snapped to Ross, almost demanding the answer.

He gazed at me calmly, which was surprising, considering how I was acting. I don't know how long we stood there, across from each other, staring each other down. But eventually Ross won as I finally dropped my glare.

I don't think I've ever hated myself as much as I did then. To be able to honestly admit that everything my parents said just a few minutes ago was true? The thought, to me, was almost unbearable.

The thought that I was, whether she knew it or not, breaking Ally's heart.

And right now, it was probably bringing more pain to me than it was to her.

Collapsing onto Ross's bed, I finally just let it all out with a last deep breath. The mattress squeaked as my brother sat next to me. "I'm sorry," he said at last.

Those two words were worthless. And we both knew it. It wasn't his fault. And there was nothing he could do about it. This was entirely on me. _I _brought myself into this mess. _I _couldn't get out of it. _I _was the one slowly falling for Ally Dawson.

And that was something that didn't involve the bet.

"What am I going to do?" I unintentionally voiced my thoughts.

"I don't know," it scared me at how fast Ross's answer came. He played with his fingers. I knew right then that he was going to be honest with me. No matter how hard the truth hurt. It was all I ever expected from him.

Ross's next words proved my point.

"But Ally is going to have to find out someday."

* * *

**ALLY'S POV**

"Good morning," I chirped out, hopping down the last of the steps, into the kitchen. Everyone was already at the table. My dad looked up from his daily newspaper, smiling warmly at me.

"Someone's cheerful today," he noted.

Laura went into a fit of giggles, almost spitting out her orange juice in the process. "I wonder why," she mused playfully, giving me a knowing nod.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed a plate from the top cabinet. A pan of scrambled eggs were still steaming on the stove, courtesy to Laura, who was the only person in the house that could cook a decent meal without burning the house down.

I tried not to meet my dad's eyes as I scooped a portion of the eggs onto my plate. "So," he managed to ask as I used my fork to stab a sausage into my growing pile. "Is there anything you want to tell us about last night?"

"No," I said a little too quickly.

Even with my back facing her, I could tell that Laura was grinning. "C'mon," she urged, leaning forward in her seat. "I'm curious too. You and Austin just left Ross and I hanging there at Champies. And you didn't come back until like midnight-"

My dad cleared his throat, obviously getting uncomfortable.

Imagine how I was feeling. I tried not to show my burning face as I took a seat next to her. "We went to the boardwalk," I said, picking at my eggs in what was hopefully a nonchalant manner.

Both my dad and Laura waited, but there was nothing else I needed or wanted to say. What happened between Austin and I on the hill was personal. Something that I didn't want to share. It was as if it was our little secret.

Like we finally understood each other.

And it was the first time I 100%, fully regretted treating him the way I did.

I smiled in my cup, the strange feeling of giddiness that I've been feeling ever since I woke up coming back to the pit of my stomach. "You know," my dad said slowly, cutting my thoughts off. "I would really like to meet this Austin kid."

_Warning! _I almost choked on my breakfast. Laura pounded on my back a few times until I could finally catch my breath. "W-What?" I stammered out, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. Very attractive.

"I'm not letting my daughter go out with a random stranger."

"We're not-"

My dad cut off my protest with a slight wave of his hand. "Don't worry about it Ally," he scoffed. "It's not like I'm actually going to full-on interrogate him."

Laura and I exchanged a glance. We both knew how false that was. But knowing my dad, he would probably forget that Austin Moon even existed on the face of the earth in a few hours. Work tended to do that to him.

In more ways than one.

Pushing the resentment away in my mind, I gave a slight nod before standing back up with a full plate at hand. "Thanks for the breakfast, Laur," I said as I dumped the remaining food into the trash can, my appetite waning.

Laura noticed and scoffed. "No problem," she said indignantly. "I can see that you really enjoyed it." Ignoring her comment, I placed my plate and fork into the sink before heading back up into my bedroom.

Even from the doorway, I could see my phone buzzing on top of my bed.

Curiously, I peered over onto my mattress. The screen was lighting up with a text. _Hey, _it said. The number was unknown. _Want 2 get 2gether and work on the song? _ It didn't take long to figure out who it was.

Grabbing my phone, I hit reply. _How did you get my number? _Send.

Five seconds later, another text came through. It read, _That's 4 me 2 no and u 2 relish over the fact that the HOT Austin Moon has ur #. _I rolled my eyes before I could even stop myself. Of course.

My phone buzzed again. _But really, _it said. _Plz? _

It took me a moment to realize what he was asking. I hesitated. It was a weekend. I probably had better things to do than meet up with him to work on our music project. Based on past experience, it wasn't going to work.

_U know, it's due this week_. It was as if Austin read my mind. I let out a huff of frustration, mainly because he was right.

_Fine, _I couldn't help but glare at my own words as I typed them out into a reply. _But you need to PROMISE that we're actually going to make progress today._

I barely had time to hit the send button when Austin replied, _Pinky swear_.

Against my will, I found myself smiling. Before anything could advance from there, I forced myself to stay expressionless. _Good, _I texted. _I'll meet you at Sonic Boom at noon? _There was a small room consisting of a piano and a sofa towards the higher level of the store. It was a better place than any to work on a song.

_C u then, _Austin responded, followed by a winky face.

Something started to rumble under my stomach. Closing my eyes, I forced it to stop, not opening them until the giddiness finally calmed down to a minimum.

Why was this happening? With one simple gesture, Austin Moon could cause my very knees to tremble. With just one look, my stomach would flip inside out. Biting my lip, I sat down at the edge of my bed, letting out a deep breath.

He was the only one that could make this happen to me.

He was the only one who made me feel like I owned the world.

* * *

**AUSTIN'S POV**

It took a while to find what Ally called 'The Practice Room'. But after a while of wandering around Sonic Boom, I finally found a small door on the second floor (staff only) of the music store. After a moment of hesitation, I knocked gently.

"Come in!" was the response, followed by a small crash.

The door flew open easily, only to find Ally in a jittery mess. She was sitting at the piano set in the center of the small room. A guitar was propped up against the side of it. "Hey," she stammered out, her fingers making random motions.

"Hey," I said after a slight pause.

Ally jumped hard, as if my words shot her through the chest. A strange sense of worry rose up in my chest. "Are you okay?" I asked, coming over to sit next to her at the piano bench. She instinctively stiffened.

"Yeah," she said, nodding tightly. "Just-" swallow "-nervous."

Nervous? But Ally didn't even bother to explain. The look on her face told me not to question it. Swallowing my questions down, I cleared my throat. "Okay then," I said, hoping to bring her mind onto something else. "Shall we begin?"

Ally nodded, relaxing herself. "Of course," she said, though her smile seemed forced. "So… I think for the chorus we should play it in a minor key-"

"Wait," I cut her off, earning a glare from two chocolate eyes. "Don't you think that the song should be a little more upbeat and happy? I mean, something that would make everyone in the room get up and start dancing."

Ally interrupted my vision. "Or," she emphasized. "It could be a meaningful, powerful ballad that many people could actually relate to. Something that could capture the emotion that-"

"Don't you think that's kind of….boring?"

"Boring? It's better than the dance mob you want to create."

Maybe it would be pointless to retell everything that happened in the first hour. Because we made no progress whatsoever when it came to the lyrics, melody, and beat. Compromising was out of the option, considering how different our ideas were. She wanted a tear-jerker, I wanted a rock-and-roll.

Really, the only thing we finally did agree on was the genre.

"I think maybe it could be a love song," Ally suggested. She was no longer trying anymore to get her point across. Her words now came out as weary and tiring. I could understand. We both wanted to just get this done with.

"A l-love song," I stammered out.

I wasn't going to lie. The thought of singing a love duet with Ally made my heart speed up a mile a minute. I didn't realize I was blushing until it started to become increasingly hot in the room.

"Yeah," Ally said nonchalantly, though her cheeks were slightly pink. I could almost sense her jitteriness coming back towards her as she moved away from me, scooting from the bench. The movement was so small, it was barely noticeable. But it happened.

We locked eyes. I felt my stomach turn into a pile of mush as my mind went blank. For exactly .5 seconds, I forgot everything: my name, my age, where we were. Until only one thought remained in place.

The one thing that I was finally sure of.

_I'm just nervous, _I heard Ally say before. And for the first time since I entered the room, I considered the fact that I might be the cause of that. The way Ally shivered slightly was proof of it.

Before I knew it, I found myself looking at her lips. They looked so soft and overall kissable, it took every resistance in my body to keep myself from kissing her right there on the spot. Despite my efforts, it was as if she was pulling me in as I found my head slowly moving in towards hers.

To my surprise, Ally didn't protest. But the look in her eyes showed it plain and clear: she was scared. "Don't be," I whispered under my breath before I could stop myself. It was so quiet, I could hardly hear it myself.

But Ally did. The way she looked at me showed that she did.

Our lips were centimeters apart. Three. Two. One.

They were just barely touching when the practice room door flew open. Ally literally leapt away from me, jumping to her feet as she almost knocked the piano bench over. Her face was bright red.

A random man was peering into the room. "Hello?" he asked.

"Y-Yes," Ally stammered out, recovering faster than I could have ever done. She somehow managed to get as far away from me as possible, on the other side of the room. "H-How can I-I help you?"

The man didn't seem to notice her stammer attack. "I was wondering if you could direct me towards the drums?" he asked. "My son wants one for his birthday but I can't seem to find one the perfect size-"

It wasn't his fault. He couldn't have known. But I was about to murder that guy. I was _so _close. _So _close to _finally _kissing Ally, and he ruined it. And based on the way Ally was reacting, I'll probably never get that chance again.

My heart fell to the ground as Ally nodded, hardly glancing my way. "Of course," she said, making her way rather quickly towards the man. She directed him out of the room. "I'll be right down."

The customer nodded before heading out of the doorway. Ally was about to follow when she hesitated. Turning to me slightly, she bit her lip nervously. "Austin," she began, but obviously decided against it.

Shaking her head slightly, she cleared her throat. "I-I'll see you later."

And just like that, she left. As soon as the door closed, I slumped against the piano, letting out a frustrating groan. I ran my hands through my hair.

What just happened?

* * *

**Whoa, that was a pretty long chapter. It's usually pretty rare that I would ever go over 3k words. But after spending the whole morning today watching different Auslly videos and scrolling through the Auslly tag on Tumblr, I think I'm about to explode with feels :D So I tried to let out as much as possible through this chapter! I hope you guys all enjoyed it!**

**I know that my last A/N ended with a "one more thing", and then cut off from there. Honestly, I don't know how that happened. Maybe it was either a technical glitch or I was so delusional for the past month that I forgot to continue it from there ;D I really wish I could tell you want I was GOING to write, but to be 100% honest, I COMPLETELY forgot. Feel free to face palm at me ;D**

**I'm going to say this right now so I don't forget towards the end of the A/N ;D I would TOTALLY love to hear any suggestions on what song Austin and Ally should "write". I'm currently trying to pick one, but there are seriously so many choices. So I would love to hear what you think! :D **

**Before I go, I just want to give one more MASSIVE shout out to all my readers! You guys are AMAZING, FANTASTIC, and the list just goes on and on. Your support and reviews mean everything to me. I know I say this over and over and OVER again, but over this past month it's been really helpful. With all the stress with schoolwork, I would honestly sometimes go back to your reviews and read them over. And immediately, it would bring the BIGGEST smile on my face :D Thank you so much! It means so much more to me than you might think.**

**I love you all! Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Week 1: Day 6**

* * *

**AUSTIN'S POV**

Sunday morning, I barely wasted any time.

Literally tripping over my covers as I got out of bed, I crawled over to my closet, randomly picking out an outfit. As I continued to wiggle into my jeans, I half-hopped, half-fell to the bathroom, which frankly was the worst mistake in my life.

Throwing open the door, I nearly crashed into my mom. She let out a small yelp, dropping her hair curler to the ground with a _bang_. For a moment, she blinked at me, looking scared out of her mind.

No surprise there. I was never up later than noon. When it came to school days, Ross had the happy job of dragging me down the stairs, into the car.

A pause passed. I waited for my mom to start yelling at me, asking me why I looked like I just rolled out of bed (I did) or why I nearly lit the house on fire (though I doubt that a plugged-in curler could really be responsible for any destruction higher than minor hair loss).

Instead, she picked up her hair curler and went back to her business, with nothing but a quick observation of, "Your shirt's on backwards."

Looking down, sure enough, the tag was right under my nose.

Muttering thanks, I quickly decided that hygiene was overrated and made a mental note to eat a breath mint before sliding down the stairs.

If it wasn't obvious enough, I still haven't spoken to my parents since their lecture towards me the other night. And I still didn't plan to. Because I could still feel their words as if it was a slap on the cheek.

Pushing the thought aside, I grabbed my jacket from the coat hanger. Slipping it on, I opened the door and tried not to slam it behind me. But my actions and mind must have not been on the same pace because even when I was outside, I could hear my _bang _erupting through the house.

On the sidewalk, I didn't even look to where my legs were taking me.

Because I knew exactly where I was going.

Sonic Boom.

* * *

8:00. Somehow, after passing that 'store hours' sign a numerous of times, the time managed to stick to my head. 8 o'clock. Exactly when Sonic Boom opened. Exactly when Ally Dawson would be walking down the Miami Mall, keys at hand.

Ready to open up the store.

And I would be right there, waiting.

Because we needed to talk. Knowing Ally, she wouldn't be too happy about that. But it was necessary. I was _so _close and just leaving the subject as it is won't do anything in my favor. It was cowardly.

If Ally thought that I was going to just forget about it, she was wrong.

As I suspected, Sonic Boom was still closed when I arrived. I glanced at my phone. 7:50. There was nothing else to do but wait.

Ten minutes felt like an hour. Ever second, I found myself flipping open my phone, checking the time. By the time five minutes passed, my heart was unnecessarily pounding out of my chest.

Saying that I didn't try and recite what I was going to say to Ally when she came would have been a lie. Because as I stood there, leaning by the Sonic Boom entrance, I found myself mumbling under my breath, words that I wouldn't dare to admit to anyone but the brunette herself.

I thought I sorted everything out. My mind instantly memorized this long speech that my breath was already waiting to launch out. I was so lost in thought, I almost forgot where I was or what I was doing here.

"Austin?" I heard a voice ask.

My feet almost slipped from underneath me in surprise. It was as if the wall kicked me in the back as I stumbled forward. "Ally!" I stammered out. "What are you doing here?" The words came out before I could even process what I was saying. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from cursing.

Ally looked flushed, though somehow, she managed to keep her voice steady. "I should be asking you that," she said, brushing past me to unlock the doors to the store. "But to answer your question, I work here."

_You knew that. _I almost kicked myself. If the Austin Moon a few weeks ago were to see me right now, he would probably think I was the biggest disgrace ever to be seen in the whole concept of Flirting 101.

What was wrong with me? When have I ever been this nervous before over talking to a girl before? _Before Ally Dawson came, _I decided.

A small (I refuse to say nervous) laugh escaped out of my mouth. Eventually, though, the awkwardness managed to wiggle itself in. Ally shifted uncomfortably. "Okay," I said, more to help myself clear my mind. "We can't avoid this forever."

For a moment, she looked as if she wanted to argue, but obviously decided against it. I waited for her to say something. Anything. Instead, she cleared her throat, pushing open the doors to Sonic Boom.

"It's cold," she muttered under her breath.

The strange urge to give her my jacket came across me before I realized that I was staring at empty air. Ally didn't even bother to gesture for me to follow as she turned on the lights. They flickered a few times before clearly illuminating the instruments that were surrounding us from every wall.

Annoyance started to grow in my throat. But it wasn't like I wasn't expecting this. Helplessly, I followed Ally around the store like a lost puppy as she went to randomly cleaning and arranging the counter.

"C'mon," I hated how my voice sounded so pleading. "Please."

"There's nothing to talk about," Ally said stiffly.

I almost thought I heard her incorrectly. "Nothing," I burst out. Nothing? Was that all she thought about me? Nothing. The word mocked me in disgust. I refused to believe it. I ignored the clench my heart made right there.

"Yes Austin," Ally said, clipping off at every word. "It was just in the moment." _Ouch._ I didn't realize I was gawking at her until she pushed past me.

"In the moment," I repeated.

Ally looked as if she was about to cry. Her face contorted as she bit her lip hard. "What do you want me to say?" she almost demanded, her voice squeaking.

What did I want her to say? As I watched her slip away again, the answer immediately came to me. And I wasn't afraid to admit it.

"That you want me as much as I want you." My voice refused to project itself and I ended up choking it out. Swallowing hard, I forced my voice to stay steady. "That you want me as much as I want you."

I wish I could have said that I yelled it out, projecting it out to the world. But I didn't. Because it ended up weakly falling out into a squeak once again, not much different from the first attempt. _Coward, _I launched out at myself.

But somehow, Ally heard me.

Stopping in her tracks, it was amazing how fast she spun around to face me. "Don't," she whispered out, her voice choked as she finally met my gaze.

Maybe I should have been comforting. She was crying. I made Ally Dawson cry. Maybe I should have wrapped her in a hug, telling her that I was sorry. That I promised never to bring up the subject again. But I couldn't.

Because it would have all been a lie.

Instead, I felt something snap in me. Maybe it was my patience. Or maybe my anger. But I was sure of one thing. That I was done with the doubt and the lies. That I was telling myself. That _she _was telling herself.

"Why are you so scared?"

A bunch of emotions passed by Ally's face in that moment. She looked as if she wanted to slap me one second, the next, she looked as if she was going to break down on the spot. "Do you want to know why?" she asked, her voice surprisingly soft. Her eyes said differently, however. It made me cower back in spite of myself.

She didn't even wait for an answer. "You're trouble," she said, as if she was reciting from a book. "Everyone, since I've moved to Miami, has warned me about you. You pick girls up. You drop them even faster."

It was as if slapping me across the face. My blood went cold. I tried to say something, but my body went rigid. Something flickered in my mind, but I hardly paid attention to it. I was a fool. A fool to think that Ally wouldn't have known.

"Don't act as if it hasn't happened," it was as if she read my mind. "I have the whole female population as witnesses." My knees started to wobble.

I couldn't let _that _be the last words between us. My throat felt like sandpaper as I choked out, "Why then? If you knew about me, if you knew what a _horrible _player I was, why did you even bother to go on that NOT-date with me? Why didn't you just push me away when I took you to the fair? Why-"

Who knows how long I could have stood there, launching out at her like that. But Ally had the decency to end it. "Because you were different," she said. Her voice held no trace of affection, though. "You deserved a chance, okay? But…" she cowered back from me. "But you're right. I'm scared."

For a moment there, she caught me off guard. I expected a lot from her reaction. But never in my rightful mind would I have thought that she would have agreed with me. Ally must have realized that I was a loss for words.

"You try hearing everything all those girls are telling you and be willing to-" she had to cut herself off, slamming her hand against her mouth because she started making a sobbing noise that made me feel as if I got hit by a truck.

"You don't have to be," I said before I could stop myself. Ally took a deep breath, as if she was ready to argue with me all day. But I was done with this. We weren't making any progress _at all. _And I didn't have the patience anymore to deal with it. "And I'm going to prove it."

Ally blinked, looking stunned for a moment. But her eyes held something, her stony expression morphing into something else. A challenge. She asked for it.

Gripping her by her shoulders, I spun her around to fully face me, forcefully bring her closer to me. She obviously tensed, her eyes widening as she went as stiff as a board. If she wanted to escape, she didn't move a muscle.

"Tell me you don't feel anything right now," I demanded.

Ally's heavy breaths were felt against my chest. She let out a small squeak, giving me no response. I brought her closer. So close that I could literally feel her heart pounding against mine. "Tell me," I repeated.

It felt as if a millennium passed before she let out a small, timid shake of her head. "I can't," she whispered out. That was all I needed to know.

The feeling in my chest was growing.

I didn't have to be asked. Cupping her face with my hands, I kissed the one and only Ally Dawson. And for the first time since I met her, she didn't protest.

* * *

**Now's probably the worst time to update, considering I have to do a boatful of homework right now...but I thought you guys would enjoy it ;D So here I am! It feels as if it's been forever since I last been on this site, but you have no idea how much I was DYING to update this story. I have a whole plot in my mind right now that I think you guys will like ;D**

**I really need to go now, but I just want to say THANK YOU ALL for both the reviews and song suggestions, they were all AMAZING! I've taken all your suggestions for the songs, and I think that it's still a tie between a few of them. But don't worry, I'll let you know soon! The winner will definitely get a shout out ;D**

**I love you all! I'll update ASAP!**


End file.
